Changing Destiny
by benjimax
Summary: Set after Eclipse, Edward and Bella are preparing to spend the rest of forever together when fate intervenes. The Cullens and the Wolf pack must come to terms with a tragic accident and the consequences that ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N: I am new to fanfiction and this is my first attempt. I have not beta yet so I apologise in advance if there are mistakes. I have a few more chapters basically already written. Would you please review and let me know if you think it is worth continuing with the storyline. Please be kind though. Thankyou.**

I move my hand around in the daylight streaming through the window, admiring the sight of the beautiful ring on my finger. I was still finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that I was eighteen and engaged to be married to the most beautiful man I had ever seen, but I was getting used to the sight of my hands now adorned with Edwards mother's ring. He smiled as he watched me and look of pure love and I think almost contentment came over his face. We were sitting in his bedroom while I rested up in preparation for the onslaught of Alice and the wedding plans we were to be going over.

Suddenly Edward turned his head to the door, "Alice - what was that?" He frowned as he concentrated on the vision Alice obviously had just had as the door flew open and Alice rushed in "Hurry, Edward! It's Charlie! Carlisle is on his way - I called him."

"WHEN ALICE?"

"It is about to happen now - 6 minutes 30 seconds from now to be exact!"

"Urgghhh! It all just went blank - the wolves must be involved!"

"What the hell is happening Alice? Edward! Tell me what is going on!" I screamed at them. Rose Jasper, Esme and Emmett were all at the door now obviously wanting the same information as me. We all looked at Edward and Alice who were staring at each other with horror etched on their faces.

"What has happened to Charlie!" I was becoming hysterical and Edward turned to me and the look on his face floored me - it was twisted in pain and horror.

"It's Charlie, Bella. I'm sorry - there's going to be an accident, we have to go - now!"

"What accident, what happened!" My hysteria was taking over, my body was shaking and the hole in my chest I had hoped was gone forever was opening up again.

He grabbed me by the arms and looked me straight in the eye "Bella, calm down, wait here, we'll be back as soon as we can. It will be ok. I don't have time to explain. Jasper and Esme will stay here with you, I need everyone else with me."

Jasper nodded and Alice was already backing the Jeep out of the garage. Emmett and Rose were gone in a flash right behind Edward. The car was already speeding out the drive when I saw Edward and Emmett disappear into the forest in the direction of the river. Esme held me as my body was wracked with sobs, it felt like the floor was falling from beneath my feet. I was suddenly aware of a wave of calm washing over me and I allowed it to, using all my strength to gather myself and my thoughts.

Before I was even aware we were moving I found myself on the living room couch, and I looked at Jasper gratefully and found the words I had been needing to say.

"Do you have any idea what has happened Jasper?" He shook his head sadly as Esme came into the room with a mug of steaming coffee.

"Here Bella, drink this sweetie. Neither of us has any more idea of what has happened than you. All we can do is wait and have faith that between Edward and Carlisle they can help him."

She didn't say the words that we were all thinking. If Edward wanted Jasper to stay with me, that meant the Charlie's blood had been spilt. He wouldn't have wanted to put Jasper in temptations way.

I didn't know what to do. I got up and paced back and forth across the room, watching Esme and Jasper's faces to see if there was any sign they knew what was going on. There wasn't. They obviously were as much in the dark as I was. Jasper was doing his best to keep a lid on the fear that was pervading the room, but he was fighting a losing battle. I was beside myself, nothing could happen to Charlie, it just couldn't. We had only recently got to know each other again. It would kill me to lose him now. A thought flickered through my mind that that was exactly how Charlie would feel when we had to fake my death after I was changed. I pushed the thought aside as I realised that was something that I had also to come to terms with - putting my father and mother through that.

It felt like forever had passed when Jasper's cell rang and he answered it quickly with a look at me as he did so. He spoke too quickly and quietly for me to understand but as he closed the phone and looked at Esme, then at me, I knew it was bad news.

"They are on their way back here. They have Charlie with them." My legs buckled underneath me as the relief flowed through me. Esme had me in her arms before I hit the floor and she laid me back down on the couch. Charlie is going to be ok. They are bringing him back here, not the hospital so he must be okay, I thought. I looked at Jasper's face then and the fear came back. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

He looked at the ground and I screamed at him "What Jasper! What's happened? If they are bringing him here and not the hospital, he must be ok! I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Bella, he is not ok. He has been bitten."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**

"Bitten? Bitten by what - a mountain lion or something? How bad is it? Tell me!"

Esme gasped and I stared at her and then back at Jasper. I felt him trying to soothe me and I yelled at him. "Stop it Jasper and just tell me!"

"Charlie has been bitten by a vampire Bella. Edward and Emmet got to him in time to stop him from being drained but had their hands full fighting the vampire and its two mates. Rose and Alice tried to help Charlie but when the wolves arrived and saw Alice trying to suck the venom out they misunderstood the situation. Luckily Edward was able to make Sam understand what happened before anyone was badly hurt but the damage had already been done to Charlie. The change is happening. Carlisle arrived and was able to convince the wolves to let him bring Charlie back here. They should be here any minute. "

I sat in stunned silence. The room was spinning and I couldn't seem to breathe. Jasper worked his magic and I was starting to feel my lungs again when I heard the roar of the Jeeps tyres on the gravel road at the same time a bloodcurdling howl rang out in the forest outside.

Everything happened at once. Jasper, Esme and I raced outside as the Jeep screeched to a halt and Edward ran to my side. He held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes as tears rolled down my cheek.

"It's going to be ok Bella. I promise. We will do everything we can to help him."

Carlisle got out of his car and as he opened the door I could hear my fathers' earpiercing screams. Carlisle pulled Charlie out of the backseat and Alice emerged right behind him. She had been holding Charlies head in her lap and talking to him to try and soothe him as best she could. Jasper leapt to her side and stared hard at Charlie as I felt a numbing sensation wash over me. Charlies' screams subsided a little and I looked at Jasper gratefully and grabbed my fathers' hand as we marched into the house. Carlisle's face was a mask of concentrated effort as he worked on Charlie, giving him morphine in the faint hope of lessening his pain.

Edward held me to his chest tightly "I am so sorry Bella, there was nothing we could do to stop the change from happening. If the wolves hadn't of been there we might have been able to make a difference but I was just too late, too late..."

I wasn't sure if it was because of Jasper's efforts or because of shock, but I wasn't capable of doing anything. I was totally numb. All I could do was hold onto Edward and stare at my father's writhing form on the bed. We were in one of spare rooms upstairs as Alice came in and shared a worried look with Edward. He nodded and looked at me. "Alice thinks the wolves are almost here. Sam allowed us to bring your father here because he knows Charlie will be unable to harm anyone for a few days. Carlilse and I need to talk to them. Please stay with your father, he needs you. I will be back soon. Bella? Are you ok?" I didn't answer him. I was still trying to process everything that had happened.

"Bella, love, please talk to me?" Edward was starting to panic. "Carlisle, what's wrong - is she ok?"

I had to snap out of it, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. The wolves. Charlie was turning into a vampire. The wolves would not allow it to happen. They would kill Charlie! I felt ice cold hands on my arms trying to turn me away from Edward's chest but I resisted, I didn't want to move, to face what was happening.

"Bella, look at me."

I looked up into Edwards eyes and saw the pain reflected there. He knew what I was thinking.

"Bella, we will convince them to leave Charlie alone, we will fix this, I promise, but I need you to be ok first. Please, come back to me - to us!

I knew he was right – I had to snap out of it. My father needed me to be strong, to fight for him as best I could.

"I'm sorry - I'm here." I willed myself to speak coherently. I looked at Charlie - he was quieter now - Jasper's gift seemed to be helping him but I think it was taking on toll on Jas. Alice was sitting with him rubbing his back and talking quietly to him. I could only imagine how hard this was for him - for him to help Charlie he seemed to have to feel the pain as well. I recalled how Edward had told me it was a pain worse than you can imagine, I knew him to be right. I myself had felt the burn when James bit me and it broke my heart to think my father was going through this pain now. Once again I was reminded that this was part of the reason Edward was so reluctant to change me.

"I'm coming with you. There is no way they can harm Charlie - he is Billy's best friend! Carlisle - you've helped newborns before! Please, can you help Charlie too? If you promise to look after him and he learns to live your lifestyle, surely Sam will agree it will be ok to let him live?"

"Of course I will do everything I can for him Bella - we all will. It's convincing Sam to allow that to happen that I am worried about. They are waiting for us now. I agree you should come too. Edward?"

Edward nodded and took my hand. Together we walked outside to see the entire pack waiting for us at the edge of the forest. Carlisle had invited them here to talk, but the growls that were coming from them were not convincing me that a conversation would take place. It was then that I noticed that Billy was standing behind the pack. Sam and Jacob both looked at him and then walked back into the forest. I looked at Edward and he said "They will be back, they have gone to phase back to human form so that we can talk."

I heaved a sigh of relief as I watched Sam and Jacob return. They walked to Billy's side then all three of them came forward. Billy came over to me and took me in his arms - there was an insurmountable sadness in his voice.

"I am so sorry Bella, he has to be taken care of, there is nothing else the pack can do. We have no choice, we cannot allow Charlie to become a monster. You know he would not want that."

Sam walked towards us as he said "Carlisle, please bring him out, don't make us come into your home and get him."

"NO!" I screamed at them "No Billy! Jacob? What are you saying? Edward, Carlisle" I pleaded with them "Don't let them in the house!"

"Bella" Jacob came forward but he was blocked by Edward

"Don't Jacob" Edward warned while blocking his path "Not another step forward!"

"Wait" It was Carlisle, always the voice of reason. "You came here to talk. Please let me talk first."

Carlisle turned to Sam and Billy, "You know our way of life. I changed Edward, Esme and Rose, because they would die if I didn't. It was selfish of me but I don't regret it, not a second of it. I believe we are good ... people." He smiled and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile in encouragement in return.

"I have experience in controlling a newborn. We now also have Alice, Edward and Jasper's gifts which will be invaluable in containing and teaching Charlie as he is born into this new way of life. What has happened here today is tragedy but the consequences don't have to be tragic. None of us have chosen this existence willingly, but we have made the best of our existence that we can. Bella is already considered a part of our family and by extension so is Charlie. He is as good and honest a man as you will ever find and he will bring those qualities with him to his immortality. We all love him as I know your tribe do too. I honestly believe that Charlie has every chance of living a fulfilling life, it doesn't have to end here. It goes without saying that not one of us would allow him to harm a human. I think that we have recently proven how we can overcome almost any odds if we work together. Between our family and your pack Charlie would have more support and guidance than any newborn vampire has ever had. We have not broken the treaty and I realise that as protectors it is your job to stop any vampires – new or old. But Charlie IS a member of our family now and we will protect him as one of our own. We do not wish for war with your tribe, the treaty was agreed to generations ago but we could not have foreseen what has come to pass today. We can take him away from Forks, where he can learn to live our lifestyle away from the temptation or human blood if your pack does not want the danger nearby."

Jacob stepped forward then despite Edward's warning growl and turned to Sam "I think he is right Sam. You know we don't have to act right now. It takes three days for the change to happen, and he is out of it while it is happening and unable to move. We could just wait and see what happens. This is Charlie we are talking about. Edward will be able to hear his thoughts and Alice will see any problems before they occur. I don't know about you, but I can't bear the thought of destroying him if there is any chance at all that it may work out without any further bloodshed. The Cullens have not broken the treaty, they have not bitten anyone or made another vampire. As Carlilse explained, Charlie is part of their family and we would technically be breaking the treaty if we harm him. This was not of their doing, they only intervened in an attempt to help Charlie." He looked at his father and Sam. After what seemed like an eternity of inner tumultuous thought Billy nodded his agreement.

Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can take a chance like this. Think of the danger we would be allowing to happen. We are protectors of our tribe, but we have a responsibility to the people of Forks and humans as a whole. It is too much of a chance to take." Billy was torn, he could see Sam's point, but this was his best friend we were talking about.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose the way he does when he is frustrated when he spoke "The transformation will take three days, it has been just over 2 hours now. Please, can you just think about this for another 12 hours or so. Give yourselves time to think about this option. Charlie is going nowhere for a while, he can't hurt anyone in his current state so there is no need to make any rash decisions right now. You can stay here and patrol the area, we won't ask you to leave." Edward looked straight at Sam as he continued "We will not try to take him anywhere, I promise you."

He had obviously seen Sam's concern that the Cullens would use the time to take Charlie away somewhere the pack couldn't get to him. I looked at him gratefully, I could not believe that we were arguing over Charlie's life, but I was thankful that both Edward and Carlisle could offer the pack a reasonable option. I certainly wasn't in any state to articulate a coherent argument at this point. Hope started to build in my heart once more, surely the tribe could see that this will work.

Sam seemed to consider this for a moment and after a look and a nod from Billy, he agreed.

"I will give you 12 hours and I will consult with the tribe elders, but then a decision will be made and for the sake of the treaty, I expect you to accept it." He looked directly at Carlisle when he spoke those words and then turned to me.

"I am sorry Bella, I realise this is an impossible situation for everyone concerned, Charlie was my friend too."

I found my voice then. "He still is Sam. You've seen how the Cullens live and how much they value life - all life - not just human. Please, please think about the man Charlie is - from what I have seen of the Cullens he will bring all of those qualities we love about him with him when he is changed. None of us wanted Charlie to be hurt but it has happened now and we can't go back. Please give him a chance." I was begging now for my fathers' immortal life - something I wanted for myself so badly, I hoped Charlie would get the chance now too.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam nodded and his face filled with emotion as he turned to the pack and gave the order for Embry and Paul to stay and keep watch on the house - to make sure Charlie did not leave.

As if he could. Even now I could hear my father's screams echoing down from the house. I turned and ran back to the front door, I wouldn't leave my father's side again now until the change was complete. Edward was beside me as we entered the house and he took my hand and pulled me to a stop before I went upstairs. Carlisle was with him and a look passed between them when Edward nodded and asked if we could talk for a minute before we went upstairs.

"I need to explain to you how this happened and what Charlie is going through so you know what to expect. This is going to be very hard for you to watch Bella. Carlisle, Alice and Esme are with him at the moment. You need to be prepared."

"Edward, what happened?" My head was spinning and I was torn between wanting to know what the hell happened and going to be with my father. I knew that everyone was looking after him at the moment so my curiosity won out in the end.

Edward guided me to the couch and as we sat he held my hand. "It all happened so fast Bella, Alice saw what was going to happen but we were too late to stop it." He looked at me earnestly before he continued. "Charlie was fishing in the river when a group of three nomads happened upon him. They were just passing through but when they caught his scent one of them just took off towards him. It was a split second decision, Alice knew they were in the area, but they had fed only yesterday outside of Seattle and she could see they were on their way up north with no intention of stopping here." He shrugged "I guess the youngest of them caught Charlie's scent - there were no other humans for miles, and she just let her senses take over. Charlie didn't have a chance. She stalked him and the other two followed her. They were enjoying the stalking, feeling the terror eminating from Charlie, so they took their time. If they hadn't we wouldn't have got there in time. I'm sorry Bella, she had already bitten him by the time I got there. I got her away from Charlie and dealt with her - Emmett and Rose dealt with the other two. Alice thought faster than me and tried to suck the venom out but the wolves arrived then and thought she was feeding. Sam attacked her but she saw it coming and was able to escape long enough to yell at Sam that she was trying to save him not kill him. To Sam's credit he had the presence of mind in an incredibly horrible situation to think before he acted further. That is what saved Alice - that and the fact that Alice wasn't trying to attack him back. Emmett and I had our hands full with Paul and Jacob. Luckily it was only the three of them on patrol, I don't know what would have happened if there had been more wolves there. The situation would have been out of control, but Sam ordered Paul and Jacob to stand down. The time that it took to calm the situation enabled the venom to spread too far through Charlie's bloodstream..." Edward's head was in his hands, he couldn't look at me.

I was numb. Slowly I could feel a calming sensation wash over me and I looked up to see Jasper staring intently at me. Edward shot him a grateful glance and then looked at me. He was pleading with me to understand, to say something, but the combination of all the emotions running through me and Jaspers calming influence just served to render me incoherent. Edward looked to Jasper for support and as he saw Jasper nod towards him he continued.

"I won't lie to you, Charlie is in pain. For me it was pain worse than I could have imagined existed. I am sorry, Jasper is helping him as much as he can but you must understand what an effort it is for him."

"I'm ok, Edward, I can handle this." Jasper spoke from the bottom of the stairs "I need you and Bella in the room though. I think Bella's presence may help calm him a little, he is not only in terrible pain, but he seems overwhelmed by his confusion - I can feel that coming off him almost as much as the pain. I'm sure he has no idea what has happened. "Maybe you can get a read on his thoughts Edward?"

I jumped up, dragging Edward with me and headed for the stairs. "Hang on Bella" he cautioned me. Tears were stinging my eyes, I just wanted to be with my father. "Please, I need to know that you are alright. Talk to me." he pleaded.

I looked at him, his beautiful face was contorted with worry. His eyes pierced mine and I was overcome with emotion. I reached out to him and held his face in my hands "Edward, I understand what has happened and of course I don't blame you or Alice for that matter. I am just so grateful you were all able to do as much as you have for Charlie so far. Don't worry about me, I will be ok, but right now I need to be with him. I know he has three days of this to endure. I want to help him. We can do this." I'm not sure if I said that last bit for Edwards benefit or for mine, but I was determined. My father would come through this and so would I.

With that Edward picked me up and before I could blink we were in the bedroom where Charlie lay writhing in pain. He had stopped screaming for the moment. Esme was kneeling beside him whispering soothingly to him while she mopped his forehead with a damp towel. She looked over at us as we entered and a sad smile crossed her features. Esme held out her other hand towards me and I went over and took it. She didn't need to say anything, the anguish she felt was written all over her lovely face. I looked from her to Charlie as I took his hand. It seemed like he noticed my presence, his body angled towards me as he writhed on the bed. "Belllllaaaa" his tortured scream ripped through the room and tore a hole in my heart. Edward was beside me in a flash.

"Talk to him, he senses you but he doesn't know if he is dead or alive. Talk to him and give him a lifeline to hold onto. Explain where he is, what is happening to him. He needs something to help distract him from the fire burning through him."

So I talked. I told him about Edward and his family, what they were and how they had become that way. I told him what had happened to him and how we were here to help him through it, that we were here for him when it was over. I don't know how long it was I had been talking, my neck was stiff and I was cold. Charlie was wimpering in pain, he hadn't been screaming for a while but I sensed his exhaustion and I remembered Rose telling me she gave up screaming when she knew it wasn't helping and the pain was too much. I told him of my love for Edward and his family and how we were all going to be a family together now. Our future was entwined. I wasn't even aware of who was in the room with us until I felt Edwards' cool arms around me as he whispered in my ear.

"Bella love, it's been five hours, you need a break. Come and have a hot drink and something to eat. Charlie can hear you and is trying his best to understand but the burning is a lot to deal with. He can't make much sense of what is happening through his pain. I know he is concerned with upsetting you though. Maybe you should give both of you a break for a little while." I started to shake my head and refuse to move when Carlisle took my hand.

"Bella, he needs you, but for you to be here for the entirety of this is impossible. You will need to rest and eat something at some point otherwise you will be of no use to him when he will need you the most. Jasper and Esme will take over for a little while. We need to talk to you in any case and I don't think this room is the right place to do it."

I nodded and looked at my father again. His face was a mask of agony, but as I ran my fingers down his face and touched his forehead I was surprised to find his skin cool. I expected him to be burning up as if with a fever he looked that sick, but it suddenly brought me back down to reality with a thump. He would never feel hot again. My god, everything was different now, both of our lives had changed so totally in such a short time. The reality of our situation weighed down on my shoulders like a physical weight. What was going to happen now? Carlisle was right, I needed to look after myself in order to look after my father and we did have a lot to discuss.

"Ok, let's go." As I got up and stretched my legs felt wobbly, but Edward was there as always, picking me up and carrying me down the stairs where I was met by Alice with tray of food and a steaming hot mug of tea for me. She placed it on the dining table and Carlisle motioned for the others to join us there.

"Eat Bella, while we talk. We have some decisions to make. I am so sorry this has happened to Charlie, he is a good man and we are all determined to make this work. We will find a way." He smiled at me in a way that I assumed was meant to inspire confidence. It didn't, my chest felt like lead weight was pressing down on it and panic was beginning to overcome me.

I looked around the table and the faces of the ones I loved. Emmett was holding Rose's hand and looking out the huge window with a scowl on his face. Rose slapped his shoulder when he growled in response to something he saw outside and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I had forgotten that we would have guards outside to make sure we didn't bolt with Charlie.

"They're out there aren't they? It's Embry and Paul isn't it?" I demanded.

Edward looked out the window as he spoke. "Yes Bella, Seth is here too, although his heart isn't in it, he's hoping some kind of a truce will be possible. Charlie has been like a father to him since his own father died – his heart is breaking too."

I had to get a grip on myself I realised. I wasn't the only one affected by this. A lot of people who loved Charlie were affected also. I had to hope the wolf pack would see the wisdom of Carlilse's words and see that my father would be in a position to live an immortal life that didn't have to end now.

Oh God! There is a chance isn't there?" I begged as I looked between Carlisle and Edward. They exchanged a glance and Edward squeezed my hand as he spoke.

"Yes Bella, there is a chance I think. Billy was swayed by Carlisles words and yours and he is confident that the wolves would have no problem stopping Charlie even once he is a newborn, but he's wary of our motives. He wonders whether we would fight to stop them harming Charlie, but is overall confident that the wolves would win if it came to war. He doesn't want that to happen though – he thinks that even though the wolves may win in the end, the cost would be undoubtedly enormous. Even though Billy loves Charlie, he cannot bear the thought of seeing him as a vampire and thinks death is preferable, but he also realises that we have not broken the treaty and have nothing but the best intentions where Charlie is concerned. He's torn, but I think he will agree to our terms simply because he doesn't want the Quiluetes to be the instigators in a war."

"What about Sam – he is the Alpha, doesn't he make the deciding vote? " Edward shook his head.

"It is an interesting dynamic. He is in charge, but the respect he has for the tribal elders and their opinions will factor into his decision. In a battle situation, I have no doubt he would go for the kill, but now that they have an option, I think a more democratic decision will be made."

Emmett had disappeared from the room, but as he returned he announced his presence in the room by wrapping my shoulders in a bear hug "Don't worry, Bella, they're gonna have to get through me if they want to get to Charlie." A big grin spread over his face "Wow – think of the possibilities – finally someone in this family that is an even bigger sports fan than me! This is gonna be great!" He pumped his fist in excitement as Rosalie slapped him on the shoulder.

Alice rolled her eyes at her brother as she sat at the table. We all looked to her as her eyes glazed over and she looked like she was in pain. Edward stiffened beside me and it was all I could do to not scream and ask them what they were seeing. All at once Edward seemed to realise what I was going through and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I don't think a decision has been made yet love, Alice is getting flashes, but nothing of consequence has been decided yet. The fact that she can't see what is going on with the wolves is making it very hard for her."

"I'm, right here you know Edward!" She looked at me "Actually, I'm trying to see Billy. I've never looked for him before, but since he is not technically a wolf, I think, I can see snippets, but not much..." her voice trailed off as she grimaced. "Urgghhh! It's so frustrating!" Alice stood up and started to pace. "Ok that's it, Carlilse, WE have to make a decision. What are our options.?"

Carlisle looked at the table and then at Edward as a silent conversation obviously passed between them. Edward sucked in a deep breath and nodded then looked at me.

"Ok, really we only have two options, option one, without hashing out the details, it's basically that we take Charlie and run. Emmett and Jasper can distract Seth, Paul and Embry, while we make our getaway with Charlie. It would be our only chance to go, when there are only the three wolves on patrol. The problem is, we don't know if Sam has stationed wolves in other areas of the forest. If I was the pack leader, that is what I would do. They have enough numbers to have someone stationed to the east, south and north. We obviously couldn't go the west, through their territory. The lone wolves would not be able to stop us, but with their instantaneous communication, they would know which direction we went and would be on our tail in a matter of minutes."

Alice stopped her pacing and looked to Carlisle, she shook her head sadly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Shit!" Edward startled me with his outburst, it was the first time I had heard him utter a profanity and it shocked me. Now he was the one pacing. "No, that is NOT going to happen! " He looked at me and then at Carlilse who seemed almost as much in the dark as me. Once again a silent conversation was taking place as Edward, Carlilse and Alice were talking with such a speed and a low tone that I couldn't hear. Even Emmett was joining in and Rosalie was just standing there shaking her head. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop it! Please, stop trying to protect my feelings and tell me what the hell is going on!" My body trembled and I was doing the best I could to stop the tears from falling, but I could feel them threatening to spill. I knew they were just doing their best to form a plan of escape, but I felt so helpless and out of the loop, it was killing me. Edward was back at my side in an instant, taking my face in his cold hands, I could feel his cool breath on me as he looked into my eyes. His scent and his presence worked their magic and I calmed a little, but I was not going to let him dazzle me into submission. "No Edward, I need to know what is going on!"

"You're right Bella" Carlisle said apologetically, "We're sorry. It's just that at the moment we don't know what the right course to take is. As we consider options, Alice sees the possible consequences." He let that sentence hang in the air as Alice took my hand.

"Honestly Bella, at the moment, no choice seems to have a good outcome. We all just need to calm down and think about this with cooler heads." She shot a look at Edward at this and he flinched. "Ok, you've had something to eat now. First things first. We need to talk to you about Charlie. You obviously know what is happening to Charlie as we speak, but you haven't had a chance to think clearly about what is going to happen once he wakes." I started to interrupt her, but she shushed me with a finger to my lips "We WILL sort this out, and he will wake as a Vampire. He will be a newborn Bella, with all the instincts and urges that go with it."

"Alice..." Edward warned.

"No Edward, Bella can handle this. But she needs to know the situation in its entirety." She looked back at me with an apologetic smile "You will not be able to be around him." She paused as she let this information sink in to my overwhelmed brain. "The best option will be to take him to Denali where he will be away from humans and allow him to come to terms with what has happened."

"We will take good care of him Bella" Carlisle interrupted "But you and Edward will have to stay here for the duration." He looked to Edward who nodded curtly "There will also be the fallout of Charlie's "death" to consider."

Oh. My. God! "Renee" I whispered. "What am I going to tell Renee?"

"First of all, we need to decide how we are going to handle Charlie's disappearance. Since he is the Police Chief, there will be a lot interest and we need to be absolutely meticulous with the details. It will be dark soon and the cover story will have to be put into motion as soon as possible. Emmett, what did you find?"

We all looked to Emmett and my confusion must have shown on my face so Carlisle explained. "Emmett and Rose went back to the scene to check on the state of the area the attack happened.

We need to know if we can put your fathers disappearance down to an animal attack."

I grimaced and tried to push the graphic thoughts of the attack on my father from my mind and turned towards Emmett and Rose. Emmett seemed to hesitate as he looked at me. "It's ok Emmett, go ahead. I need to know too."

"Well, there was a little blood on the riverbank, and it definitely looked like a ruckus had taken place there. Charlies fishing gear is still there as well as his cooler with an opened beer can knocked to the ground. I rummaged through the food and cooler to make it look like an animal had been through it..." He hesitated again as he looked at me so Rose finished the sentence for him.

"We don't think there has been enough blood spilt. If an animal truly had attacked him and dragged him off, I think there should be more blood." She shrugged as she looked to Carlisle for his opinion.

Carlisle was quiet as he considered this and we all waited for his opinion. Suddenly Edward reacted to what was obviously a thought in Carlisle's mind "That would work, nobody would notice I'm sure."

Alice's eyes glassed over and a smile came over her face "Yes. Yes perfect Carlisle, I can see that that will work absolutely! A search will be instigated and they will find the attack site and after all the wolf stories going around town laely they will totally believe that a pack of wolves were responsible" Edward looked optimistic for the first time in hours as my exasperation grew. "Helllooo! Can someone please explain!"

"Bella" Edward said "Charlie regularly gives blood, he only just gave a donation this week. Carlisle can get to the blood bank and use his donation to make it look like an animal attack took place. Carlisle, you are going to have to get going now though, we haven't much time."

Carlisle nodded and said to me "Bella, you are going to have to go home for your part in this plan to be enacted. You will have to raise the alarm that Charlie is missing. I know that you don't want to leave Charlie, but it is unavoidable. I'm sorry the realities of our lifestyle are being thrust on you this way, but being a Cullen means we all have to do our part to keep up the charade. Jasper will do his best to help Charlie while you are gone and if we start this now, the sooner we can come up with an excuse to get you back here to see Charlie before we leave. Alice is right though, you cannot be around Charlie when he wakes, it won't be safe. No matter what the wolves decide we will take him away to Alaska. It is the only way. You and Edward will have to stay here until it is safe to be around him."

My head was spinning, I realised that Carlisle was right, but the thought of my father going through this without me there to help him was killing me. He was was going to emerge from three days of hell to an eternity of a life he couldn't possibly conceive of. He knew the Cullens but as much as they were family to me, to Charlie they were the people that he hadn't spent a lot of time with, with the exception of Alice of course. Alice. Of course. As soon as the thought entered my head she was there beside me, holding me and assuring me that of course she would be there for Charlie. I knew that Charlie adored her and Alice's presence would surely at least ease the pain and fear of the unknown for him.

The speed with which things happened now was staggering. Carlisle was gone on his mission to set the scene. Emmett returned inside after being at Carlisle's side while he spoke to Paul and Embry, assuring them that he would be back. There was a tense moment when it looked like Paul was going to prevent Carlisle from leaving and Emmett took exception to their attitude. Ever the calm voice of reason, Carlisle diffused the situation and Emmett was now mumbling about how he'd like to put the dogs out permanently.

Alice, Edward and Rose were deep in conversation, strategising the best way to get Charlie out of here and I was at the point of telling Edward that I didn't care how they did it as long as it worked when Edward commented that he would really like Jasper's input. I was eager to get back to Charlie anyway and as we were about to move the conversation up to Charlie's room, Rose stopped us and said "Hang on, why can't we go through their territory? Taking Charlie without the dogs permission is going to pretty much screw up the treaty anyway. They would never expect that we would come onto their lands, they will be patrolling the areas outside of their territory, and if we could just make it to the water, they wouldn't have a hope of catching us then. We could swim until we find a safe place to make land and then continue on to Alaska from there. Alice and Edward both looked dumbstruck for a split second and then both their faces broke out into a smile. Alice bounced up and down and clapped and Edward was nodding and agreeing with Rose that that was an excellent strategy.

"No! You can't take Charlie in the water in his condition" I was stating what I thought was the obvious, but Edward just shook his head and said "He'll be fine Bella, he will have to be towed through the water as a lifeguard would a victim of drowning. Of course I would rather not drag Charlie through that in his condition, but honestly, his seems to be a lot calmer than any change I have ever witnessed. I'm hoping it is because of the morphine. It doesn't matter where you are during a change, you are not really conscious of what is going on around you. Of course he can't move for himself, but Carlisle and the others would look after him and make sure he doesn't drown. It won't be easy, but it is the best option we have at the moment. " Alice and Rose were nodding their agreement so I decided to suspend my disbelief and trust their judgement.

"Ok, whatever you think I guess. I really need to get back to Charlie".

They all agreed and we made the short journey upstairs and found Jasper and Esme by Charlies side. Esme's features were clouded with worry as she looked between Jasper and Edward as he entered the room.

"Jas – are you ok" Edward asked of his brother. Jasper's eyes were pitch black and he was bent over and rocking himself on the floor. My heart broke for him and the gratitude that filled me was like a soothing balm to my nerves. He was going through this awful pain, to help ease Charlie's. I could never thank him enough. Alice was beside him in a flash and it took all of her and Rose's efforts to help him stand.

"Thats enough Jasper, you have to take a break." I said to him. Alice was already leading him to the door but he was fighting her.

"NO! I'm ok, I can do this!"

Edward moved to look him in the eyes "Jasper, I need your help in working out an effective strategy, Rose has come up with a brilliant idea, but we still need to iron out the details. Go and hunt. Be quick and return as soon as you are able. I need your help"

With an apologetic glance at me he nodded and allowed Alice to lead him out. They were gone in a blur then and I returned my attention to Charlie.

Esme stood and I took her place beside Charlie and Edward sat beside me. We both talked to Charlie and told him of our plans to take him away for a while. I explained that I couldn't be with him for a while but that we would be reunited before long. He was very quiet and almost seemed to be asleep but I could see the changes happening to his body. His skin was very cool and was noticeably paler, and his hair looked somehow thicker.

At first I didn't notice that everyone else had left the room but then Edward realised I was looking for Esme. He smiled and said "They are making the preparations for the move. We are always ready to leave on short notice at any given time, so everyone knows what has to be done. Carlisle will be back soon, I suspect there will be a family emergency that requires his and Esme's presence in another state somewhere. People will not question that the "kids" have gone with them. We will have to come up with a reason why I am staying though. I suspect that what you are going through with the loss of Charlie will be sufficient reason for me to stay."

I just nodded – I was at a loss for words. There was a nagging thought at the back of my brain, but I couldn't make out what it was. The magnitude of what the entire Cullen family were going through on behalf of Charlie and myself was staggering. They were willing to give up their home here in Forks, risk war with the Quilutes and do everything they could to save Charlie. I was beyond grateful for their love and sacrifice. The stress of the entire day was taking it's toll on me and I could feel the tears starting to well again even though I was fighting to keep them at bay. Edward wrapped me in his cold arms, and whispered soothing words into my ear. He rocked me like you would a baby and I couldn't help but feel calmed by his loving words. It had to be ok. It just had to.

Carlisle had just returned as had Alice and Jasper when I suddenly realised what it was that was worrying me. "Oh no! Edward! If we are risking war with the Quilutes by taking Charlie away, you can't stay with me – they'll kill you! You have to go too!"

I jumped up out of his arms and looked at him as he stared back at me. He shook his head "No Bella, I will not leave you! It will be fine, we'll find a way."

I stared at my father lying prone on the bed, and then glared at Edward. "Downstairs NOW," I didn't want to have this conversation at Charlie's bedside. Edward called for Esme to come in and take our place and Jasper came in as well.

"It's ok Bella" Esme said "Jasper and I have got this. Go."

I nodded my thanks and took Edwards hand and led him towards the stairs. We had only got half way down when Edward stopped and stiffened on the staircase. I looked at him and my stomach fell through the floor as he said: "The pack is back. A decision has been made."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

I have heard the saying "time stood still" countless times, but had never really given it much thought, that is, until this second. It really was as if time stood still. Edward and I just stared at each other, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose stood like statues, and Alice's mouth hung open as she gasped. All of this took a split second for me to take in, but then everything sped up and happened in a blur.

Before I could blink I was deposited in Carlisle's office with a hurried apology and a promise of "I'll be back. Please, don't move!" from Edward. The office door slammed and he was gone, leaving me alone in the imposing room. I honestly didn't know what to do. One part of my brain realised that if a fight was about to happen, that I should stay here so that the Edward and the rest of the Cullens would not have me in their midst to worry about. I knew from when they were preparing for the fight with the newborns that they didn't need distractions, and lets face it, I was nowhere near their supernatural league when it came to defending myself. The other part of my brain was screaming at me that I had to get to Charlie and try to be the last line of defence before they took him.

If they got that far it would mean that either Edward or members of his family were dead or at least badly injured and part of me wondered how I could think so clinically about my loved ones being in peril. The other part of my brain, kept coming back to thinking that my being there might cause the wolves to pause and that might give Edward or whomever of his family was left, the edge they needed to gain the upper hand.

The fear and frustration tore at my mind but before I knew it I was out the door and on my way to Charlie's room. I was almost there when I screamed as I was grabbed from behind. I futilely started to pummel the stone chest that I was being crushed against, when sanity slowly started to fight its way through the fog of my fear.

"Shussh Bella, calm down. It's ok, it's going to be ok." Edward kept on repeating himself in an effort to get through to me. "I've got you, I've got you love, there won't be a fight Bella, calm down."

Cool hands holding my face and those golden eyes boring into mine finally did the trick as I was able to process his words.

"What? What happened?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't had a chance to speak to them, they have only just arrived. When I first heard them - when we were on the stairs, they were only just coming into our territory. They have taken their time to give me a chance to read their thoughts and realise that they are coming in peace. I had to get a clear insight to Sam's mind before I could take the chance of having you anywhere near us downstairs. From what I can tell it's good news, but I figured you wouldn't stay put in Carlisles office much longer. It seems I was right." A small chuckle escaped his lips at this and the relief I felt at that small sound was astounding.

"Oh, thank god!" I let out the breath that I hadn't realised I was holding as Edward took my hand and we headed down the stairs again to join the others.

"Rosalie and Esme are staying with Charlie, Alice will join us outside in a minute. We are going to go out there to talk to Sam and Billy, but I need you to stay beside me at all times, ok Bella? Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper will be with us, but I need you to just stay in position beside me, I will not let go of you I promise. Can you do that? Bella, are you ok?" Edward stopped to look me in the eyes, trying to assess whether I was up to this. His penetrating gaze gave me strength as I straightened my shoulders and took a deep breath to prepare for what was to come.

"You think they are going to let Charlie be? What is going through their minds right now? Please Edward, I need to have some idea before we go out there."

"From what I can tell, Billy and Jacob put up a strong argument for Charlie's sake and they were able to sway the tribal council to at least give us a chance of showing Charlie our way of life and teaching him how to be safe around humans. I never thought I would say this, but the war with the newborns was a godsend in that it gave the Quiluetes an opportunity to realise that we weren't the bloodsucking monsters they had us pegged as. Well, not quite anyway" The corners of his mouth hinted at a smile as he continued.

"Carlisle's care of Jacob when he was injured and the fact that we worked together for a common goal has thawed their hatred of our clan. It also helps of course that this is Charlie we are talking about, he is practically considered one of their tribe, so they don't want to destroy him if there is a chance they don't have to." A wry smile crossed his face as he said "I'm sure there will be conditions though..."

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were waiting at the front door for us. Carlisle held out his hand to allow us to pass him and as we did so he fell in to step behind us. Edward walked beside me, with Jasper and Emmett leading the way. I couldn't help the tears that were falling on my cheeks, I felt so much love and gratitude for these men that were surrounding me, willing to risk themselves to ensure myselfand my fathers safety. Even though I was still terrified of the future, hope was beginning to wrap around my heart like a comforting blanket, soothing my soul as we walked out into the cold moonlit night.

The scene that we were confronted with was simply amazing. It seemed like half the Quileute reservation were congregated on the Cullens front lawn. Sam and Jacob were in human form beside Billy on the front line with the rest of the wolf pack and tribal elders spread around in a loose semi circle from one end of the house to the other behind them. I recognised a few of the faces from the night I spent around the campfire listening to the legends of the tribe, but the person standing just to the left of Billy was the one that caught my eye. Sue Clearwater was visibly upset and Billy brought her forward with a comforting arm around her shoulder and a meaningful stare at me. Of course, with all the drama of the last 10 hours I was ashamed to admit that I hadn't given Sue a thought. I knew that she and Charlie were becoming close but I wasn't sure how far it had gone. I guess the fact that she was here, standing up front with Billy was evidence enough of the significance of her and Charlie's relationship. My heart went out her as our eyes locked and in that instant, I realised that Charlie was indeed very important to her.

As our group came to a halt a few feet away from where they stood, an uneasy silence hung in the air. Sam looked Carlisle in the eye as he started to speak.

"Carlisle, we come in peace. Charlie was a valued friend of the Quiluete tribe, an honourable man who was considered family by many of us. In fact, he and Sue Clearwater were about to announce their engagement. We are deeply saddened by what has occurred today because we have lost one of our own."

Carlisle was about to interrupt when Sam held up his hand to stop him.

"We realise that you do not consider his life lost, but to us, it is. He lifeforce, his humanity, is gone and that is something we must mourn." He paused and looked at me as he continued.

"Having said that, we have also come to know and respect your clan and the sacrifices you all make every day to live the way you do. Recently we have joined forces to fight a common enemy and were victorious because we worked together. When one of us was injured you showed true compassion and kindness to help him and indesputedly a bond was formed between us. We share a natural emnity that was born with our forefathers, but recent events have demonstrated that the treaty we agreed to generations ago must be flexible because we share a common goal and belief. We both value and respect human life and your family have demonstrated that they are willing to risk themselves so that humans remain safe. That demonstrates that you are not that different to us. With that in mind, since your clan was not resonsible for what happened to Charlie, we will agree to allow the change to happen. Obviously, we require that you take full responsibility for him and if he does not adhere to your diet, we WILL take action."

My knees buckled as I fell to the ground with relief. Edward bent to help me stand up and I was thankful because I honestly don't think my legs were capable of working on their own. Once again I was speechless and grateful that Carlisle was so articulate.

"Thankyou Sam. On behalf of my family, which of course includes Bella, we are very grateful that your tribe has placed your faith in us. Charlie has a difficult time ahead of him but I promise you, we will be there every step of the way to help him. We have already begun preparations to leave Forks and go to Alaska, where Charlie will be far away from any humans and therefore temptation. We were just waiting on your decision before finalising our plans."

It was now Sam who interrupted Carlisle with the question I was sure had been on the pack's mind.

"What are your plans for faking Charlies death? Do you need any of our assistance?"

"Bella and Edward will remain here in Forks, I think Bella will have to go home shortly to raise the alarm that he is missing. I'm sure the police will call on you Billy," Carlisle turned to him "as it was well known that you spent a lot of time with Charlie fishing. Perhaps you could direct them to the general area of the attack, let them know that he liked to go to that spot to fish on his own often?"

Billy nodded his agreement as Carlisle continued "We have already been back to the area and have ensured it looks as if an attack took place there and left evidence of Charlie being taken by a large animal. I will ask for emergency leave from the hospital to help my soon to be daughter in law through her grief, and will then have a family emergency that will necessitate my resignation from the hospital leaving me free to travel to Alaska. We will wait until Charlie is changed to travel, it is preferable he not be moved until then, but we will leave as soon as he awakes. I assure you we will be able to control him enough to get him out of the area safely."

A murmur went through the crowd and although they all seemed to be in general agreement, I had the distinct impression that the thought of a newborn vampire in the surrounding area was a little unsettling to most of the tribal elders.

Carlisle turned to Edward and once again a silent conversation was going on that I had no hope of ever understanding. Alice had been standing to the side of us and I was aware of her moving forward slightly. She stopped and I could see her eyes were glassed over a little, she was obviously having a vision. He eyes refocused and she was staring at Edward, I started to panic about what was going to happen when Edward squeezed my hand slightly and nodded to Carlisle.

"You are all aware of my daughter Alice and her ability to see the future outcomes of individuals decisions. Perhaps it may ease your mind a little to hear what she has forseen."

Sam and Billy did not pose any argument so Alice danced forward looking for all the world like a pixie caught in the middle of some demented fairytale.

"While we have been talking, the visions are becoming very clear, which usually means they are quite definate. As it stands, when Charlie awakes, he will have all the normal reactions - fear, disorientation, confusion and of course thirst. We will take him on a hunt in the nearby forest immediately to sate his thirst, after which he will be quite manageable. His concern for Bella and Sue will be foremost in his mind then and that will allow us to take him out of the area by car. I do not see any problems with the journey.

Once again a murmur went through the crowd as they digested this new information, but I noticed Alice was obviously having another vision although thankfully the Quiluetes didn't seem to be aware of this. Edward was intently staring at her and I noticed a look of shock pass over his features before he hissed at Alice and she seemed to snap out of it. She then went on to describe Charlies next few months in detail and the tribe all looked suitably appeased.

I was listening to this in amazement - it was all news to me. The only plans I had been privvy to were the ones that had them fleeing in a hurry while Charlie was still out of it. This was all happening so fast, I could hardly comprehend the ramifications of what all that was transpiring in front of me. At least it meant I had a little while longer to be with my dad, before I lost him for a long time. I froze as I heard an ear piercing scream coming from the house.

I looked to Edward helplessly so he turned to Sam and said "Charlie is in immense pain during his transformation, Jasper is sure that it helps to have Bella nearby and I am sure she is eager to return to his side. Thankyou for allowing us to care for Charlie, but would you excuse Bella - she needs to be with her father."

Sam nodded as Billy came forward and took my hand "We certainly understand your need to be with him Bella, but could we ask a favour please?" He turned to Carlisle then, "May Sue be allowed into your house to spend some time with Charlie before you leave?"

"Of course Billy, you are all welcome to come and pay your respects."

I could see all three of the Cullen boys had a slight problem with Carlisle's generosity, but a stern look from him pulled them into line quickly. Alice looked as if she was trying her best to not clap her hands and squeal as she usually does when she is happy.

"Thankyou Carlisle, that is very generous of you," Sue said as she came to stand by me and held out her hand "May I?" she asked.

I took her hand and with a grateful glance at my family said to Sam "I am so grateful to you all. I know you won't be sorry - He will be just as good a person as a vampire as he was when he was human - you'll see. "

I looked at Sue and my family - because that's what the Cullens were - my family, and couldn't help but add "Sue and I will stay with Charlie while we can, and when this is over and Charlie is able to be around humans, I hope that we can come together and realise it doesn't have to be the way it has in the past. Everyone here is comitted to the preservation and protection of human life. The only difference between our two clans is that some of us have different skin temperatures. I don't want my father to lose his relationship with Sue and his best friends as well. He will need all of your help and guidance in his new life."

Emmetts' jaw was hanging open, Carlisle was beaming at me and Edward's face was unreadable. I felt a bit silly making a speech like that and perhaps I was being presumptious, but honestly, we were interconnected tribes now. If Charlie was going to marry Sue, and they were obviously going to be together in life, then I didn't see why it should have to change anything now. Ok, so maybe the fact that Charlie was going to be a bloodthirsty newborn for a while posed some difficulties, but I was confident that eventually he would have enough control to be around his loved ones. In the back of my mind the term "rose coloured glasses" was turning over but I refused to allow it to come to the fore. I was determined to be positive. I had to be.

Jacob had been silent this entire time and I realised he was having a hard time holding it together. With a glare at me, I saw him turn and disappear into the forest and in the next few seconds the sound of heavy paws pounding the ground could be heard heading off into the distance.

My heart broke for him too, but I had I turned with Sue to head back towards the house. I paused and asked "Edward, I'll see you inside?"

"Yes love - we have a few details to work out with the tribe and then I will be in. Jasper needs a break for a while, perhaps between you and Sue you can bring some comfort to him."

I nodded but wasn't very hopeful of that, I knew from my own experience how much pain Charlie was in. I smiled awkwardly at Sue as we started towards the house and a future full of the unknown for my father. At least I was confident now that he had a really good chance of making this work. Sue and I were both depending on it.

**Ok, so that is Chapter 4 and would really love it if someone could leave me some words to give me some kind of idea of how this story is going.**

**I'll even beg if I have to ...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

I held Sue's hand as we entered the Cullen's house and led her up the staircase. She didn't hesitate at all as she entered her tribes mortal enemy's home, I don't think she was even aware of the luxurious surroundings. As soon as we crossed the threshold of the room where Charlie lay thrashing on the bed in silent agony though, she paused and took it all in. Esme and Rose had been sitting in chairs by Charlie's bedside. Esme was holding his hand and talking to him soothingly. They stood as we entered the room and regarded us both with intense stares. Esme face broke into a welcoming smile while Rose looked at the floor as she left the room.

"Hello Sue. My name is Esme - I'm Carlisle wife." Both Esme and Rosalie had obviously heard what had gone on outside, and Esme was being her usual compassionate self, attempting to make Sue comfortable in what was obviously difficult situation for her. She looked at Charlie as she continued, "He has been quiet for a little while now, talking to him seems to comfort him somewhat, although I'm sure your words will have much more effect than mine. Bella," she looked at me "I'll be just downstairs. If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks Esme." I smiled at her gratefully as she made her exit.

Sue and I made our way over to the recently vacated chairs. She took Charlies hand in her own and kissed his cheek. His thrashing slowed visibly so she started talking in earnest, her lips close to his ear. As I took in the sight in front of me, the obvious love Sue felt towards my father radiating from every pore of her body, I couldn't help but feel guilty for not being aware of the depth of the feelings they obviously shared. Charlie was still now, undoubtedly because of Sue's close proximity and loving words. At that moment, I felt I was intruding on what should be a private moment between the two and went to leave the room. Sue's voice calling me halted my retreat.

"Don't leave Bella, he needs us both." Sue implored me, her eyes bright with unshed tears. I hesitated, not sure what the right thing to do was, but decided on sitting back down and returned to my chair. As I took Charlies other hand I was aware of how much cooler and smoother his skin was. I wondered if Sue noticed. A silent moment passed between us as I looked at her and she nodded slightly. Yes, she obviously did notice, but I could see that she was determined to still support and love my father, no matter what temperature his skin was. Sue resumed talking and I just sat there and observed her. Her words were sweet, assuring Charlie that she loved him and that as soon as he was able they would be together. She then made a comment that made my heart leap. She mentioned that he may just provide the bond that the two tribes needed to come to a full and long lasting friendship. I looked at her as she continued talking, not really understanding her reasons for mentioning that now although the hope that flared in my chest filled me with warmth.

Did she really think that a friendship between the two was possible? I had always hoped it was, and after their defeat of Victoria and her army by fighting together, I was optimistic it would happen. I couldn't understand why the Quiluetes seemed determined to keep their distance from the Cullens even though it was obvious that a few members of the pack had warmed to them noticeably. Seth was an obvious example – he and Edward had formed a bond fighting together and I know Edward considered Seth a friend. Jarred and Quil were able to openly joke around with Emmett and seemed to enjoy sparring with him and Jasper. The Cullens were still meeting with the pack on occasion to give them advice on the best way to bring down vampires. Some of the wolves obviously weren't happy with this arrangement but Sam had questions after the fight regarding the instincts and reflexes of vampires and Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were happy to help out. Emmett loved any opportunity to flex his muscles and show off his strength and Carlisle was impressed that Sam was willing to work with them. Rosalie, as expected, was disgusted that her husband was "playing with the dogs" and insisted he shower for at least half an hour to get rid of their horrendous scent when he returned.

Edward seemed reluctant to be involved and when I questioned his reluctance he simply shrugged and said "Being in their heads isn't an enjoyable experience Bella. Emmett , Jas and Carlisle have it covered, they don't necessarily need me there so I'd rather not subject myself to it." He then proceeded to show me the things he would much rather be subjected to and suffice to say, any further questions I had flew right out of my head.

I was pulled reluctantly from my pleasant memories then by movement beside me. Charlie had started to writhe in pain again and my eyes flashed to Sue's anguished face. We both started to talk to Charlie at once, so I stopped awkwardly and nodded for her to continue. I held his hand and stroked his arm, hoping to project my love and need for him through my actions.

Edward appeared in the doorway and as I looked at him I felt an overwhelming need for his strong arms around me, supporting me. I patted Charlie's hand, and said to Sue "I'm going to go downstairs for a bit to give you some time together. Will you be ok?"

Sue looked at Edward and then at me as she said "Sure Bella. We'll be fine. I guess you need to work out what the next move is?" She looked to Edward as she said the last bit.

I exhaled the breath I had been holding in a rush and looked at him also.

"Yes. The pack is still here Sue and we need to check a few details with Bella. Seth is downstairs and would like to see Charlie, would you mind if I send him in?"

Sue nodded feebly as tears began to well in her eyes, and I couldn't help but go and give her a hug. She grasped my arms tightly around her as her tears began to fall. "You go and get everything sorted Bella, we need you to be strong for us all now. We'll be ok here."

I stood up and took a deep breath and headed over to Edward who took pulled me into a tight embrace. I snuggled my head into his stone chest and took strength from the comfort I immediately felt. He kissed the top of my head and murmured to me. "It's alright love. Come with me."

We headed out the door to see Seth waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Go ahead Seth. We'll be downstairs shortly. If you need us, just yell." Edward motioned to the door of the room and Seth went in. I was confused as Edward turned me around and we went up the next flight of stairs that led to his bedroom. He led me inside and closed the door behind us. I looked up at him with questioning eyes and he pulled me down to sit on the couch beside him.

"I just thought we needed some alone time. It's been such a stressful day, I thought you could do with some time out for a little bit. I've missed you and I'm worried about you." I looked into those golden eyes and my heart melted as the stress from the day bled through me.

I grasped his shirt to me as I sucked in huge breaths of his comforting scent, "Just hold me please" I begged him, "Don't let me go." The tears started then, huge wracking sobs tore through my chest as I let the emotion of the day take me over. I held onto Edward for grim life as he rocked me gently and hummed my lullaby. When my sobbing started to ease, Edward whispered to me "I was so proud of you downstairs you know. "

I wasn't sure of what he meant, and my confusion must have shown on my face so he continued.

"When you gave your impromptu speech - your words were heartfelt and they had a real effect on Sam and the elders. Billy was even proud of you also!"

I realised what he was talking about and I could feel the blush as it creeped across my face.

"I don't know what came over me. I just get so frustrated with this whole mortal enemies bullshit that they all carry on about. Why can't they see that you all stand for the same principles. Your family has gone against their very nature to live the way they do, to keep humans safe. It's almost as ridiculous as racism!" I could feel myself getting all worked up again and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"They can't help it Bella, their distrust of us is built into their DNA. It is their reason for being. I don't blame them really, although it does frustrate the hell out of me. But honestly, I can't really blame them, because it is just as hard for me at times to trust them, and I have the advantage of knowing their true thoughts. I have to say, they have impressed all of us with their willingness to go along with allowing Charlie to live. It is a huge leap of faith for them. Thank god Charlie means as much to them as he does to us."

I came back down to earth with a thump then as the reality of the situation weighed down on me again.

I sat up straight then and absentmindedly tried to straighten Edward's shirt where I had crushed it in my fists. "So," I breathed a huge sigh as I said "Where do we go from here. I guess I had better get myself pulled together huh?"

Edward's brow creased together with worry as he nodded. "You sure you're up to this?"

I sighed as I shrugged and ran my fingers over his worried brows "What choice do I have?" His brows furrowed together further and he started to speak but I stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"I'll be fine Edward. It's ok. Thanks for thinking of the alone time. I really needed to feel your arms around me."

He smiled at me and said "Anytime love. You know that." His brow furrowed again and I had the feeling that he was keeping something from me. I wanted to ask him what it was but he grabbed my hand and headed for the stairwell. As we passed the landing that led to Charlies room, I could see Seth and Sue in there and it surprised me to see Billy there as well. He turned as he heard us passing and came out to follow us downstairs.

We continued until we arrived in the living room where Carlisle and the rest of the family were gathered. Billy came to a stop beside us and looked at Carlisle apologetically.

"I wanted to know what Bella thought of our plan."

I couldn't believe that Billy was standing in the Cullens living room and he hadn't been brought here by force! Edward noticed my shock and squeezed my hand as the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile .

Carlisle smiled at him "Of course Billy, actually we need your input anyway. Bella, we think it's best if you leave shortly to go home. You are going to have to ring the police station to let them know that Charlie is missing. We thought Billy could be there with you and Edward, as he would have been the first person you called when Charlie didn't come home anyway. We thought that it would be natural for him to come to your house to wait for news with you. Seeing as the police know Charlie so well and know that Billy is his best friend, that would be expected. Sam would be there also and this way they can help lead the police in the right direction."

Billy then spoke "We will offer to start a search tonight, the police won't be equipped to start searching until first light in the morning. Naturally we won't find anything though, we will leave it to them to find the attack site in the morning."

Alice chimed in at this point, "This way Bella, you will be able to be waiting at home for news and will be able to get at least some sleep in your own bed tonight."

I started to argue that I wouldn't have a hope of getting any sleep tonight but the little pixie was adamant. "You WILL get some sleep tonight Bella." She tapped the side of her head meaningfully as she glared at me "I have seen what happens if you don't, and it's not pretty. You need to have a clear head and your wits about you tomorrow when the police find the area Charlie was taken. We are all relying on you being coherent." She shot a curt glance at Edward as she said this and he nodded his understanding.

I realised arguing was futile and that she did have a point. A feeling of dread spread its way across my chest as I wondered if I was up to the task. Let's face it, my acting skills were nonexistent!

Carlisle noticed my disquiet and regarded me with an encouraging smile.

"Bella, you are more than capable of convincing the police of our story, look at what you have been able to achieve for your father today. Did you ever think you would see Billy standing here in our living room of his own free will?"

Edward and Alice nearly choked and Emmett guffawed. I looked at Jasper to see if he was using his abilities to affect the room and he smiled as he shook his head slightly.

Billy laughed out loud, and agreed with him "Carlisle is right Bella, between you and your father, the tribe has a vested interest in what has happened here today and I must say that he would be proud of the way you stood up for him to the entire tribe. I know I am. You certainly have your fathers determination!"

Everyone in the room was looking at me as my cheeks were flushing bright red. I couldn't look at anyone so I concentrated my attention on the floor and thankfully Edward started talking to take the attention away from me.

"So, Bella, BIly and I will leave shortly to start the show. Billy, do you want to come with us now?"

He nodded as he spoke "We will need to bring my car around to Charlie's house to make the story believable. Sam and I will meet you two there. May I just spend a little more time with Sue and Charlie before we leave?"

Carlisle assured him it was fine and led the way upstairs as he wanted to check on Charlie anyway.

The room was filled with a buzz of what felt like electricity. Edward left my side to go and speak with Jasper and Emmett but kept throwing worried glances my way while Rose Esme and Alice came and sat on the couch with me. Esme positively glowed with anticipation, and Alice was doing her own impersonation of an energiser bunny. Even Rose had an air of excitement around her.

I couldn't understand the change in the atmosphere of the room. My father was upstairs in agony and the future was an unknown entity really thanks to the fact that Alice's visions relied on the decisions people made. Nothing was set in stone and Charlie being a newborn vampire meant that he would be extremely unpredictable. My heart thumped in my chest as I realised that they would all be leaving soon and taking my father with them. I would still have Edward with me of course, and that was beyond a comforting thought, but I was still overwhelmed with the knowledge that my entire family would be gone for an unknown length of time.

"Esme, Alice – what the hell is going on? Why is everyone so excited?"

Alice squealed as she bounced up and down and grabbed my hand. The boys noticed what was going on and cut their conversation short to came over to the couches and join us. Edward's eyes didn't leave my face and I wondered why he looked guilty as Alice continued.

"Bella, I don't see us leaving anymore! We are staying here – Charlie is going to be fine! We are all going to be the happiest, biggest and most beautiful coven there is!"

I couldn't understand what the hell she was talking about, how on earth would that be possible? Edward was shaking his head at Alice but a beautiful smile was building on his face and Jasper was looking at me with a knowing smile.

"It's true, Bella," Jasper said. I suddenly realised he was here in the room with us and didn't look like he was in any pain at all. Charlie's pain had been pervading his senses since this whole mess started but now he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"I don't know how Charlie is doing it, but his pain has just disappeared, it is almost as if he had just decided that he had had enough and it was done! Gone!"

Edward was full on smiling now and even Rosalie looked happy. I sat in stunned silence and tried to wrap my brain around what was happening now. I looked straight at Edward and said "Ok Edward – spill! What is going on with my father!"

**Ok, sorry to leave on this cliff hanger, but if I keep going this chapter will never end and there is so much to go into the next one!**

**Where do you all think this will go from here – I'm open to all suggestions! Please leave me some words and let me know what you think.**

**I will try to update within a week, probably next Saturday or so. **

**Thanks to those of you who have added me to their alerts and favourites – you make my day! **

**Please, please, please leave me some reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**AN: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, the end of our financial year is always a crazy time for me! I will try to update again around this time next week.**_

**_There have been a lot of hits but not many reviews, so I would like to thank those that have taken the time to review very much. It is wonderful to get an idea of what the readers are thinking as this is my first attempt at writing and it helps to keep me motivated to continue. _**

**_Thanks anyway to everyone that is reading - the numbers make my heart melt!_**

"What!" I couldn't believe it. I sat in stunned silence watching Edward as his attention turned from my stunned face to Alice, her glazed eyes revealing that she was having another vision.

"You're not leaving?"

Edward raised his hand in a halting motion, asking me silently to wait a second. He must have been tuning into Alice's vision and was a little distracted to say the least. It seemed like forever before a smile made its way across his face and Alice's attention came back to me. She put her hand on mine to stop the relentless pounding of my fingertips on the table that I hadn't realised I had been doing while I waited impatiently for someone to enlighten me.

"I don't know how he has done it, but Charlie has made a firm decision that he doesn't want to be in pain anymore and that he will NOT be an danger to anyone - least of all you or Sue!"

I looked to Edward in stunned silence and he nodded enthusiastically.

"It must be a manifestation of an ability! That is the only answer. I have never seen or heard anything like before! Alice has been getting flashes since the meeting outside with the tribe. Flashes of Charlie being extremely calm and human like in his actions, all of these being around the house here and in the presence of you and Sue. We didn't know what it meant, the time frame felt off but we assumed it was obviously years in the future although you were still human, and the weather indicated it was around this time of the year, but as I said we thought it was a time way in the future. Only just in the last half hour - since you and I were in our room, the visions are becoming clearer. Sue hasn't aged, neither has Billy, and Charlie is definitely a newborn, albeit with very different instincts!"

Jasper had come to sit by us as Alice was literally bouncing with joy and Edward was beaming at me. I was perplexed to say the least and I must admit a little freaked out by the atmosphere of excitement that was pervading the room. All I could manage to say was "Huh?"

Emmett burst out laughing at me "Leave it to you Bella to sum up a situation in one word!"

Laughter was breaking out all around me and I was totally confused and beginning to get a bit pissed off.

"Edward - what the hell? I don't have your mind reading skills and I sure as hell can't keep up with what is going through all of your speedy vampire minds! I don't get this!"

The laughter stopped immediately, and Edward looked at me with an apologetic grimace.

"I'm sorry Bella. I guess this," he waved his arms around the room indicating his brothers and sister "is a reaction to the stress of the day. We can't explain it either, we just know that something miraculous has happened. Alice's visions are definite, the future is far from bleak! You can relax, Charlie is going to be fine - it really is as if he didn't want to be in pain anymore and since he could hear us all talking and sense the pain of you and Sue he decided he wanted it to stop. I was aware of him thinking "ENOUGH!" and then Alice had her vision. He has heard every word of what all of us have been saying to him and the thought of him being a ravenous, undisciplined vampire revolted him. He decided he was going to be safe, disciplined - NOT an out of control newborn, and then Alice's vision of the future changed!

I was aware of five sets of vampire eyes on me, regarding me and my state of mind. I didn't know how they could expect to get a read on me and my reactions, when I didn't know what the hell I was feeling myself! Slowly, relief started to weave it's way through the confusion in my mind. Was this possible? I had to admit that part of me was unyielding, grasping onto the belief that we couldn't be that lucky, but after what I had seen and lived through the past few years, my subconscious was telling me that you know what? Nothing could surprise me anymore. Every fairytale creature ever conceived of could suddenly appear out of the woodwork and I wouldn't be surprised. Part of me was expecting to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to come bursting through the front door!

I was brought out of my reverie by Carlisle's voice booming down the stairs.

"Bella, can you come up here please!"

I stood and looked at everyone in the room. "Ok", was my only answer. I shrugged my shoulders at eveyone and the laughter started again. Edward took my hand and searched my eyes for an answer to his unasked question.

"I'm fine Edward. I just can't believe that everything can turn on its head in such a short space of time, but if Charlie is going to be ok and all of your family don't have to leave, then who am I to argue! I would have thought I had learned by now to suspend my disbelief at all the crazy happenings in this world."

I still had the niggling feeling of disbelief, I mean, what if Alice was wrong? I had to keep repeating to myself as I went up the stairs, "never bet against Alice, never bet against Alice."

Edward was with me, still holding my hand, and I was aware of the rest of the family following behind us. We arrived at the door of the room Charlie was in and we all squeezed in. The sight that greeted us was wonderful, and everyone turned to me to see my reaction. Charlie was so peaceful, he could have been asleep and I found myself hoping to hear one of his deafening snores break the silence in the room. Sue was ecstatic.

"Can you see the difference Bella? He is going to be ok! Carlisle has told us what has happened and I can't believe it, do you think it is true?" She was begging me and asking all at the same time. Tears were streaming down her face as Billy moved his chair to be beside her. He pulled her into a hug as best he could and nodded to her. They both then looked to me and although I still wasn't sure myself, I did my best to reassure her.

"It has to be Sue, look at him. The change is incredible." and as I said the words I realised the truth in them. Charlie was serene. There was no other word for it. His skin was now as pale as the Cullen's, and he was more handsome than I remembered, but there was an aura of calm coming off him in waves.

I looked at Jasper and he just smiled and held his hands up. "Nothing to do with me Bella, this is all your father's doing." He grinned as I realised what a relief it must be for him now that Charlies suffering was over.

Jasper looked at Edward then at Alice as he and Edward said in unison "Never bet against Alice!" They both laughed and the little pixie herself huffed at puffed out her chest as she pointed at those two "Don't you ever forget that boys!"

The whole room erupted in laughter then and the relief was intoxicating. Everyone started talking at once, so Carlisle was forced to quiet them all down "Okay, Okay! Lets give Charlie and Sue some peace huh?" He looked meaningfully at Billy and herded the rest of us outside the room and downstairs.

Emmett picked up Billy's chair in a rush and brought him down with us. If Billy was upset by this he didn't show it, but thanked Emmett humbly. Emmett just winked at him as he left the room with Rose, probably I thought to myself, to have some "alone" time after all the dramas and tension of the day.

Esme went to the kitchen to make some coffee for Sue, and asked Billy and I if we wanted any as she did.

"No thank you Esme, I think I need to be leaving to get the show on the road." He looked at me as he said this.

"Yeah, thanks Esme, but I guess we had better be going too?" I asked of Edward and Carlisle.

They were obviously having another of their silent conversations but stopped as I spoke. Edward nodded to Carlisle and put his arm around me as he looked to Alice who came over to us.

"Bella," she said in her best "this is what is going to happen, so don't argue with me" tone. "It's time. Everything is going to go according to plan. You will call the police, and Billy will arrive at your house with Sam around the same time the police do. They will do most of the talking since you will be too upset to talk too much." She looked at Billy as she said this and he nodded.

As Alice continued to fill me in, Sam knocked on the front door and Carlisle ushered him in. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud as the uncomfortable look on his face was priceless! I wanted to pinch myself as I realised that this was an event of enormous magnitude. Sam the leader of the wolf pack had come willingly and in peace into the Cullen's living room!

Sam and Billy said their goodbyes and left to start their part of the charade. Alice continued on as Edward grasped my hand tighter. "Ok, Alice, we get the picture. Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yep." I took a deep breath in, "Lets do this." Edward went to retrieve my bag and I realised I hadn't thanked them all for what they had done for Charlie and me today. How could I possible find the words to say thank you for the incredible sacrifices they were all willing to make for my father and I?

"Carlisle, Esme?" I hesitated, not sure how to start. Esme, bless her heart, knew what I was feeling and came to my rescue.

"Bella, you don't have to thank us you know. We love you as a daughter, and Charlie is part of our family now too. We do whatever we have to, to protect our own. You have brought so much to our family, we owe you forever for bringing Edward back to us. Please don't ever forget that. Now you go and do your part and we will be here waiting for you when you get back. Sue is going to stay for the duration, I'm hoping she will get some sleep at some point though, coffee can only sustain her for so long!"

Carlisle smiled reassuringly at me "Go, Bella. Charlie will be fine. There won't be any change for at least another 40 hours or so. At least that is what Alice tells me. " He smiled as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes that is right." She nodded as she gracefully pranced around the room pointing a finger at me. "So there is no reason for you not to get some sleep. Ok."

"Ok, Ok. I'll try." Edward smiled at his sister as we said our goodbyes and left to go through to the garage.

"Ring me if anything changes alright" were his parting words to his family.

As the Volvo sped down the Cullen's drive, I could feel the exhaustion start to take over my body. Edward seemed to sense this and said to me as he drove "Just a little while longer Bella, we'll deal with the police and then you need to get some rest."

I sighed and looked over at his perfect features as he expertly manoeuvred the car around the bends in the road at a speed that I wondered how I would ever get used to.

We reached my house in record time and as we walked into the kitched I stared at the phone, dreading what I had to do next.

"Bella, you can do this. You know you can." Edward took me into his arms and I melted against his hard chest. What I wouldn't do to be able to stay like this and not have to make this damn phone call.

"Once I make this call, it's real. Edward, there is no going back. Are you sure I'm able to pull this off, cause I'm sure as hell not! What if I fuck it up?"

"You won't Bella, have faith in yourself. If nothing else, know that Alice has seen it, and in her vision, you pull it off perfectly. I have faith in you, I know you can do it. Once it is done, you will feel much better."

I nodded and picked up the phone, better to just do it, i thought, like ripping off a band aid. Fast and painless. Fuck! What was I going to say. I put the phone back down and looked at Edward and he understood immediately,

"You have just got home from my place, and Charlie is not here. When you rang Billy to find out when he was coming home, he said that Charlie went fishing by himself this morning because Billy didn't feel up to it, but that he thought Charlie should be home by now. Since it is dark and nobody has heard from Charlie and he is not answering his phone, you thought it best to ring and speak to the deputy."

Oh god, i thought. Okay, I can do this. It all sounds believable, and I just have to go with it. With that, I picked up the phone again and dialled Charlies work number. His deputy Mark answered the phone and after I got through my story, he seemed convinced and promised me he would look into it. He also said he would come over shortly. I thanked him and put down the phone and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Edwards phone rang immediately and he answered with a smirk.

"Yes Alice?"

He nodded and said thanks and closed the phone while looking at me.

"Alice congratulates you on you spectacular acting skills and says to tell you that you get even more impressive when Mark arrives here."

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward wrapped his arms around me again and led me slowly to the couch. I snuggled up into his arms and let the warm feeling of peace envelop me as he hummed my lullaby softly to me. There was nothing better as far as I was concerned than snuggling with Edward this way. Well, maybe there was something better, but for now I wasn't going to let my mind go there and concentrated on being content with being just like this.

My eyes had just started to close when I was startled into alertness by the sound of a car in the drive. Billy and Sam were here. We got up and opened the front door as Billy was wheeled in by Sam. Just as they entered another car could be heard announcing the presence of Deputy Mark Stain. Billy chuckled and as I shot a questioning look at him he shrugged and said "The accuracy of her visions is amazing, that's all." I remembered then Alice saying that the deputy would arrive around the same time as Billy and I smiled back at him.

"Yep. Never bet against Alice." I turned back to the door then and thanked Mark for coming as he too came inside.

I even impressed myself with my performance and sighed with relief as Deputy Stain made his exit after staying for an hour and assuring me that Charlie would be found first thing in the morning. I thought he was going to insist on staying all night, but thankfully Billy and Edwards insistence that I get some rest convinced him to take his leave.

Now that he was gone, we all relaxed a little more as thankfully that part of the charade was over. Sam and Billy surprised me by making conversation with Edward as I left to heat myself a glass of milk on the stove. The conversation was stilted, but they were all making an effort and my heart filled with gratitude to them all. I asked Billy and Sam if they would like some hot chocolate and they heartily accepted and all came to join me in the kitchen.

We all sat down at the kitchen table as conversation came to an awkward halt. I felt the hysterical giggles welling up in me at the awkwardness of the situation, and gave up the fight as I allowed them to take over. I was doubled over on the table giggling hysterically, when all of a sudden the tears started. I could feel Edwards arms around me and then he was soothing me by rubbing circles on my back with the palms of his hands. Billy's concerned voice was what bought me out of my hysterics.

"Bella, Bella, it's going to be ok. Are you alright?"

I looked up at him through tear stained eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I guess it is just the stress of the day. I mean who would believe this day. Charlie is about to become a vampire, and here we are, all here sitting at Charlies kitchen table having hot chocolate!"

Billy and Sam both chuckled then, and I nearly fell off my seat when Billy said "Well actually Bella, we would. We haven't been exactly forthcoming with you all because we weren't sure, but now that events have unfolded as they have, we know."

For the third time today, I was stunned into silence, trying hard to understand what the hell was going on.

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply, which brought forward more chuckles as Edward stiffened and leant forward in his seat.

"Yes, well," Billy replied and then continued tentatively "you see, Old Quil Ateara saw this happening too. It has actually been a long forgotten legend in our tribe that one day there would be a partnership between the strange golden eyed cold ones and our tribe. Those of us that remembered it thought it had come true when we fought together in the battle with the newborns and then when Carlisle helped Jacob to recover from his injuries. As today's events unfolded, probably as far as we can tell around the same time Alice had her vision, Old Quil saw the same thing - that Charlie would be attacked and become one of you," he pointed at Edward "the difference to Alice's vision is that he could also see then and there that Charlie was destined to be different from other newborns and that he and Sue would be joined together in marriage, therefore joining our two clans together in friendship and family as well. I can tell you that when you gave your little speech out there for us today Bella, more than a few of us realised the truth in your words, so we decided that we had to give Charlie a chance to realise his destiny, well all of our destinies actually. Now that Alice has seen it happening as well, that just reinforces our determination to make this work." He smiled uneasily at Edward who was looking more shocked than I had ever seen him "It won't be easy, but we are more than willing to try if your family is as well?"

Edward was silent as he stared at Billy and Sam. I was totally floored by this revelation, so I can only guess at Edwards reaction which quite honestly was starting to have me worried. I squeezed his hand and thankfully that seemed to pull him out of his stupor.

"Billy, Sam." He looked at them and then threw a reassuring glance my way "I honestly don't know what to say. I am honoured that you are willing to make the effort to bring a peaceful friendship between our families and I am sure they will be also."

As if on cue his phone started ringing and as he answered we could all hear Alice's squeals of delight over the phone. Edward assured her that he would pass on his families thanks and acceptance as he hung up the phone. He turned towards Billy and shook his hand as Sam stood up so that they could shake also.

Sam looked uncomfortable and he and Edward both laughed and agreed that this might take some getting used to. Edward then looked Sam straight in the eyes and said,

"Carlisle and the rest of my family wish to extend our deepest gratitude for what you have done for us today. This is a truly momentous occasion and the start of a new future for our families. He wants you to know that you are all welcome at our house and wondered if you Sam would be able to come over once you have dropped Billy off to discuss the finer details of the coming days. Billy, naturally you are welcome as well, but Carlisle is concerned that everyone gets some rest in preparation for the coming days."

I looked at Billy with a ridiculous smile plastered across my face not sure what to say, when the realisation that I hadn't seen Jacob since earlier on today hit me.

"Sam, where is Jacob." I asked. "Is he ok?" Billy's face clouded with worry, but Sam was quick to reassure us both.

"He is going to be ok Bella, this is going to take some getting used to for all of us. He is, right now, running the perimeter of our territory with Jared and Paul. Now is not the time to forget our responsibilities."

Edward nodded at this, "Perhaps we can help there Sam" he smiled awkwardly "no time like the present to start working together. I'm sure Carlisle will have some ideas when you see him."

Sam smiled and the look on his face said it was the last thing he would want to talk to Carlisle about, but I had to admire his effort at being friendly.

He looked at me as he turned Billy's chair to make their exit, "You must be exhausted Bella, we'll get going so you can get some sleep. The search starts first thing in the morning. We will see you then."

I took Billy's hand and gave him a peck on the cheek and also looked at Sam, "Thank you, both of you, for everything. I'll see you in the morning."

As their car disappeared down the street I closed the door and looked at Edward "Did you have ANY idea?"

For a vampire that doesn't need to rest he looked totally wiped as he forlornly admitted "Not a fucking clue! They know about Alice's abilities and were able to keep their thoughts from me extremely well. Not a one of them slipped up. Alice is in as much, if not more shock than me, but she is extremely excited at the thought of talking to Old Quil and testing their abilities together. God help the poor man."

I laughed as I threw myself down on the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Edward admonished me "Up to bed with you - you've got an extremely big day ahead of you."

He picked me up and flew up the stairs with me, giving me my PJ's and telling me to change. I raised my eyebrows, as I started to undress in front of him. He let out an exasperated sigh as he watched me "Oh god Bella, please don't test me any more than I have been already today."

In truth, I was too exhausted to argue, so I went into the bathroom to clean my teeth and change. As I returned to my room he was waiting for me on the bed with his arms outstretched. I hesitated, needing to talk about all the events of the day and the implications they would have on our future, but as the exhaustion was threatening to overcome me, I instead snuggled into him and allowed the blissful sense of peace I always found in his arms to overcome me. We could always talk tomorrow.

_**Once again, sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm excited to get to the next one. Please, please, please leave me some words. **_

_**It really helps me to keep on writing**_!


	7. Chapter 7

The delicious feel of cool lips brushing against my ear woke me as I smiled to myself, loving the feeling of his lips against my skin. I was aware of the sound of rain thrumming down on the roof and the slowly lightening sky as I fought to wake from a heavy sleep that I was vaguely aware had been peppered with terrifying dreams.

"Good morning beautiful." Edwards s velvet voice helped bring me out of my slumber. "It's nearly 6am love, you need to wake up."

"Ugggh" I yawned as I stretched my arms and legs out lazily, feeling the haze of the heavy sleep leave me slowly. I turned over and curled up as I snuggled into Edward's chest further, which was met with a throaty chuckle.

"Come on love, you have a big day ahead of you." He started to disengage himself from me, and I threw myself up into a sitting position quickly as his words had their desired effect.

"Ohhh. Oh my god, Edward!" The memories of yesterday and the weight of the implications of the day weighed down on my shoulders. I could feel the muscles of my neck and back start to tighten as I fully woke up.

"What is happening now? How long before Mark and everyone else turns up?"

"You've got half an hour Bella, before he and Jerry arrive. Alice will be here in ten minutes though so I suggest you have a quick shower while I organise some breakfast for you."

He leaned in and held my hand as he helped me out of bed. My legs were a bit unsteady, and I wasn't sure if it was because of his proximity or just me being my usual clumsy self. As he drew me into his arms to steady me, I gazed into his liquid gold eyes and my stomach started doing its usual dance. Yes - it was his proximity doing it to me again. He held my gaze and drew me closer to kiss me. As always I was nervous of morning breath, so I planted a quick peck on his lips and attempted to gain the upper hand as I left to go to the bathroom, telling him I loved him but needed a human moment or two. I was a little bit sick of being the frail human that couldn't control my traitorous body and its reactions around him. I heard him chuckle again as he headed down the stairs. Despite the fact that he couldn't read my mind, he could however, see right through me.

The hot water pouring out of the shower head was working its magic on my shoulder and back muscles as I started thinking about the events of yesterday. I suddenly realised that I hadn't even asked Edward about Charlies' wellbeing, and the guilt started to work its way through my belly. I reasoned with myself that if there had been any problems, he would have told me, but that didn't really make me feel any better. Charlie was going through hell, or at least he should be, but somehow he had changed the circumstances of the metamorphism his body was going through. How the hell had he managed that? Edward had told me of the burning agony he had been going through and I certainly couldn't blame Charlie for wanting it to end, but how did he "decide" to stop the burning pain? It just didn't make sense. I snorted to myself as I realised that I was trying to make sense of something that had no place in the world I used to believe existed. What part of my reality made sense anyway? I was surrounded by the supernatural and although the secrets the Cullen s had entrusted me with were second nature to me, Charlie had no inkling of the world he would wake up to. I found myself hoping that whatever gift, ability or whatever it was that seemed to be manifesting itself during Charlie's change, was going to be able to help him accept his new reality, and the part I had played in keeping it's existence from him.

The mouth-watering aroma of bacon and eggs greeted me as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had to stifle a laugh as the sight of Edward wearing the prank apron that Renee had sent Charlie in an obvious attempt to get him to start cooking greeted me. The apron was formed around an image of a very rotund drunken chef holding a beer and while it was amusing to see Charlie wearing it; it was flat out hilarious to see my bronze haired vampire flitting around the kitchen in it. I couldn't hold the laughter in as he turned to me, spatula in hand with a pout on his lips.

Alice warned me I was going to have a mishap with the oil in the pan so she suggested I wear this." He paused and thought for a moment, "Although perhaps it was just her idea of a joke?"

He said the last part as a question and as he seemed to contemplate that possibility, he started to smile and shake his head. I realised that he suspected that his last thought was probably accurate.

Before I could answer him and as I doubled over in laughter, the front door opened and Alice bounded into the kitchen, her tinkling laughter echoing through the lounge room.

"Ha - I win the bet. Emmett thought you would never fall for it! "

I hugged Alice and we both laughed as we watched Edward shrug and continue to present me with a plate brimming with eggs, bacon, tomato and toast.

"This looks wonderful Edward, thank you, although I'm never going to get through all of it."

Alice looked smug as she said "Yes you will."

I rolled my eyes and started on my breakfast, which was divine and just what I needed. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started eating. The plate was all but empty, and I was just surreptitiously trying to mop up the remaining runny part of my eggs with my toast and still have some semblance of dignity when Alice looked directly at me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh for god sake Bella, stop trying to be dignified and just inhale the last bit of toast like we both know you are dying to do."

I gaped at her and Edward just laughed "It's good to see you actually enjoying your food Bella, go ahead, inhale away."

I was mortified, but the food was so good, I decided to give in and just enjoy my breakfast. I played it up a little bit, shoving a huge mouthful in at once. Edward thought that was hilarious, but Alice rolled her eyes, mumbling something about at being dressed for the part.

"Really Bella, must you?" I thought she was talking about the way I was eating breakfast, but she was obviously eyeing my favourite jeans and hoodie with distaste. Granted, the hoodie did have a tear at the seam, and I knew flannel was a pet hate of hers, but the jeans were decent. I didn't see what the problem was with the way I was dressed. Edward frowned and was about to say something but Alice held up her hand to stop him.

"Bella, I went to all the trouble to find you designer jeans that looked ratty enough for you to deem them wearable, and the blouses, vests and sweaters that I know are hanging in your closet are beautiful yet understated. Why oh why, do you keep reaching for this... stuff... when you choose your outfit for the day?" She flicked at the hem of my fanned shirt as she spoke.

Once again, Edward was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Alice, today of all days, I figured that being comfortable and wearing the clothes, that I normally would wear would be the way to go. I am supposed to be waiting for news of my missing father remember. Speaking of which, how is he, and Sue, did she get some sleep?"

Alice was momentarily silenced and Edward had a grin from ear to ear plastered on his face. It wasn't often that anyone was able to render Alice silent.

"She has you there Alice. Bella is right and you know it".

Alice rolled her eyes at us both, "Fine, we will leave that argument for another time, but don't think for a second, that I'm dropping it altogether Bella. The determination in her eyes was replaced with happiness as she continued, "He's fine Bella, everything is proceeding as a change normally would, except of course, he is very calm and peaceful. Sue did sleep for a quite a few hours in Edwards s bed, in fact she was still asleep when I left, but she will be waking up very shortly. She is going to die when she sees the mountain of food Esme has prepared for breakfast, but Seth is in doggy heaven."

I smiled at the thought of good natured Seth tucking into the food Esme had prepared. I've seen the way those boys eat, and Esme would be positively glowing, watching him enjoy his food the way he does. It gives her so much pleasure to be able to look after people, I often think it's a shame she can't work in the hospital as a volunteer or do some kind of other community work, she would be in her element.

"So Carlisle has no concerns about Charlie - he's sure everything is ok?" I questioned Alice, needing reassurance since I couldn't be there to see for myself.

Alice reached for my hand and looked into my eyes as if to convey her absolute conviction "Absolutely Bella. Carlisle is sure everything is going well. Jasper hasn't picked up on any alarming emotions coming from Charlie. He could feel his pain earlier in the transformation remember?" I nodded, not enjoying the memory.

"Well, now he's enjoying the calm that Charlie is projecting, it is interlaced with confusion, and anger as well as a few others, but the overriding emotion is calm, peace even. Jasper is intrigued, he can't get over the change in Charlie since the attack happened and the fact that it seems Charlie is projecting the calm that he is feeling, in a very similar way to how Jasper's gift works."

I thought about that for a moment as Edward sat down in the chair on the other side of me. Charlie is projecting?

"Bella Edward said "This is an amazing occurrence, one none of us has ever seen before. We have always considered Carlisle's change to be the most amazing thing because he was able to keep himself hidden and silent for the duration. It demonstrated the incredible control and determination he has bought with him to this life. With the exception of Alice of course, our transformations are our first and most alarming experiences of our immortal lives. We all remember the pain and confusion, it was overwhelming. Charlie is controlling his emotions, even projecting calm during this time. It is simply unheard of. Jasper has seen many changes happen during his time with Maria, and he has never experienced anything like this. Carlisle is going to speak to Eleazar from the Denali coven to see if he has ever heard of this happening before. Eleazar was with the Volturi for a long time and saw many amazing things during his time there. Perhaps he will be able to offer a new perspective. He is out hunting at the moment and Tanya assures Carlisle he will call when he returns. For the time being though, we can all be reassured that Charlie seems to be ok and everything is going as well as can be expected."

"So basically, my father is going to be a vampire, the likes of which none of you have every experienced before? Ok then. This is great. What about being a newborn. You have always said they are unstable, dangerous. If he has freaky abilities, how are you going to be able to control him? The pack is going to be right on hand, if Charlie loses control, what happens then?" Despite the reassurances, my fears of the day before were returning. There were too many what ifs.

"Bella it's not like that Alice tried to reassure me, "Yes he has abilities that we have never experienced before. But you are forgetting the abilities we have on our side. Jasper and Edward alone are able to know what he is thinking and feeling. I have seen for myself his awakening, and he will be fine. More in control than you can possibly believe."

"But Alice," I interrupted, the nagging fear I have had for the last day now coming to the fore "you can't see what happens until someone makes a decision, and you've said yourself, people or vampires in this case, change their minds. What about the wolves for instance, you can't even see their future at all, and they will make their decisions based on what decisions Charlie makes when he is in his newborn unpredictable body. What happens if he loses control for even just a second? We have no control over what the pack will do." Panic was returning, and I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Shhhh, Bella, calm down." Alice tried to reassure me as Edward put his strong arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. His voice was what I needed to hear and Alice seemed to know that as she got up from the chair and went into the lounge.

"Bella love, I promise you we will be in control at all times. Between Emmett and myself, Charlie will have two bodyguards at his side the entire time, not even inches away from him and it will stay that way until we are sure he is in control. Carlisle and Jasper will be there as well as Rose and Alice. Sam has given his solemn promise that the wolves will be outside the house, guarding the area, but will not attack Charlie. They realise that he will be a bit... unsteady... at first, and will give him every opportunity to prove himself worthy of their trust. Remember, they are just as invested in Charlie as we are. He is their family as well. Sue's love for him guarantees that. Now, you and Sue will have to remain here until we are sure that Charlie is stable. Esme will be here with you as well as one or two of the wolves to ensure there are no other stray vampires in the area while this is happening. The wolves are stretched thin between being at our house and guarding their borders and it will make all of us feel better if you are both well protected. Alice thinks he has another day and a half to go, so tomorrow night sometime we think. The details are still a little sketchy there." He looked towards Alice who took her cue to come back into the kitchen.

"Bella, Deputy's Stain and Campbell will be here in a few minutes, you need to be prepared. They have already been down to the Quileute reservation to set up the search parameters. The Quileute s are co-ordinating with the police about which direction the search will take, having sent the police in the general direction they need to go to ensure that it is the police that find the attack site. Edward and I will stay here with you to support you and Sue will be here soon too. Jacob and Billy are picking her up from our house to bring her here shortly. We are all here to support you and Sue, and Mark will be happy to see you are taken care of while he works. Since Mark and your father have worked together for years, he wants to do what he thinks is right by Charlie and ensure you're well looked after. We, of course, are all happy to oblige." She says this with a smile, but it fades as she continues Bella, you need to think about Renee, and what and when you want to tell her."

"Oh my god. My mother! I hadn't even given her a thought. Alice, what the hell are we going to tell her?" I looked between her and Edward as panic once again set in. Renee was going to freak. There was no doubt about that. It was just a case of how bad the freak out would be and whether I could stop her from coming here straight away. The last thing we needed was having my mother here and having to hide what was going on from her. "Oh god - this is going to be a mess!"

We were interrupted as Deputy Mark Stain and Jerry Campbell arrived in the driveway.

"It's ok Bella; we will work something out as soon as they leave. We already have some ideas. You need to concentrate on the situation in front of us now though." Edward said pointedly as he hugged me and then went to open the front door.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded as I could hear Mark and Jerry closing the doors of the car. Of course, I should have known, Alice never leaves anything to chance. Between her, Edward and Carlisle they will have worked out something I'm sure and I let that thought calm me as I prepared to welcome the two police officers into Charlie s home.

The strain and worry was evident on their faces as they entered the lounge room and nodded to Edward, took in Alice's presence and the rested their eyes on me.

"Hello Mark, Jerry." I greeted them "You know Edward of course, and this is his sister Alice I gestured toward her and she smiled her greeting, momentarily stunning the two men.

Deputy Mark regained his senses first and responded to Alice, "Hello, pleased to meet you." Jerry just nodded and smiled numbly in her direction.

"Good morning Bella, you've heard nothing from your father I gather?"

"Not a thing Mark. Something has happened I'm sure of it. Charlie would never stay away all night and not let me know he was ok." It wasn't hard to infuse panic into my words.

He just nodded his response before saying "Ok then, well, we have search parties set up to go over as much territory as possible, the Quileute s are affording us every resource they have. They know the area even better than we do and have accompanied Charlie on his fishing trips as much as I have, so I have allowed Sam Uley to take control of the search. Billy Black tells me he wants to come up here to be with you. He should be here shortly. Jerry and I are going to go back there to join the search. We just wanted to touch base with you and let you know that we are doing everything we can. We will find him Bella. The weather is co-operating thankfully"

I registered that it had stopped raining and it didn t escape my notice that he didn't assure me that Charlie would be ok. I could see the worry for his friend etched on his face. I felt guilty for making them all go through this ordeal, but there was just no other way.

Edward spoke then, interrupting the difficult moment, "Thankyou Deputy Stain. We will wait here for word from you. "

The two men looked like they were about to take their leave when Jerry seemed to remember something and said to me, "Bella, what about your mother, would you like me to call Renee for you?"

Jerry, Mark and Charlie had been friends for years, and both men had been there for Dad when Mum and I had left. They knew Renee, although I know talking to her would be difficult for them and I was touched when Jerry suggested this. I just wasn't sure what to say in answer to him.

Luckily Alice stepped in and said to them both, "Actually, we were just talking about that when you gentlemen arrived. I think Bella would rather wait a little to see if we have any news before she calls Renee. Is that right Bella?"

I threw Alice a grateful glance and agreed "Yeah, I think you both know how Mum will react," I wasn't surprised to see a knowing glance pass between the two men as I continued "and I really would rather not upset her until we know some more. Thank you so much for the offer though Jerry, it means a lot."

He nodded and said "That's fine Bella; just know that we are here to help in any way we can."

"I do, thank you." I replied.

"Ok then, we'll be off now. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."

We all thanked them again and they took their leave. I finally let out a huge breath as the police cruiser left my driveway. Thank god that part was over. I went and sat on the couch where I was joined by Edward, I snuggled into his chest, neither one of us needing to speak, just enjoying the comfort that action brought. Alice was walking a patch in the rug and I was wondering what was going through her head. As if in response to my thoughts, she stopped and looked at me.

"That was very well done Bella. I'm impressed."

"Well thanks Alice, I'm glad you bought it. I just hope they did. I nearly died when Jerry suggested phoning Renee. Thanks for saving me by the way. So what happens now, and what are we going to do about Renee?"

Alice looked pensive as I said this and shared a look with Edward.

"We've got a little time up our sleeves love; we can put off phoning Renee until this afternoon at least." I started to get suspicious as Edward seemed distracted and was looking at Alice. I realised she was having another vision so I decided to just shut up and wait to see what was going to happen next.

Alice snapped out of it then and Edward knew that I was aware of their silent communicating, so he tried to explain to me what was happening "Charlie is not making conscious decisions at the moment, so that makes Alice s visions a little ... off. She is getting flashes, but nothing is very clear at the moment except that Charlie will be very much in control. She has seen that you and Sue are going to be very safe in his presence, so that is not a concern. As usual she can't see what the wolves will do exactly, but she has seen that Charlie will have a friendship still with Sam and Billy."

As Edward said this it made me realise something that I had wanted to ask earlier.

"Edward, Alice said before that Billy and Jacob were coming with Sue, does this mean Jacob is ok with all this."

He grimaced as he said "Well I guess we'll find out in a minute, they're here." I wondered what the grimace was for until I was met by the sight of Jacob wheeling Billy in through our front door. As soon as Billy was settled, Jacob came straight towards me and took me into a huge bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Sorry for everything that has happened," he pleaded with me as he released me from the hug. "But I'm especially sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I just couldn't help myself, I know it hurt you to see me angry but I just had to get away and run for a while, get it all straight in my head, you know?" He was looking intently at me, hoping for my forgiveness, but there was nothing to forgive as far as I was concerned. It was a horrible situation that none of us were prepared for, how could I be angry at Jacob, when he was grieving for everything my father had lost?

"Don't be stupid Jacob" I mock punched him on the shoulder and immediately regretted it, "I understand how hard this is for you, and I haven t forgotten how you stood up for Charlie to the tribe either. I was just worried about you, are you sure you're ok?"

His smile lit up the room. "Yeah, I'll survive; it's just weird you know? It s a lot to take in. But what about you? I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." He really did look like a puppy at that moment, his big brown eyes full of emotion and worry for me.

I looked around the room and everyone was looking straight back at me, waiting for my reaction. "Yeah, I'll be fine once this charade is over and I can see Charlie again." I looked at Sue and Billy and realised I hadn't said hello to them.

"Hello you two, how's Charlie, Sue?"

"He's much the same Bella; he just looks like he is in a peaceful sleep. It's very eerie though." She brightened as she looked at Alice and Edward. "Thank you for the use of your room Edward, I slept well, and the breakfast your mother made me was amazing. I don't think Seth will ever want to leave."

The tension in the room was broken as we all laughed, and I went to make myself busy in the kitchen by putting coffee on for everyone. Alice joined me as Sue sat with Billy and I noticed Edward and Jacob having a tense conversation. I started to go to intervene but Alice stopped me.

"It's ok Bella; he just needs to remind Jacob whose job it is to make sure you re alright. Give him the chance to assert his dominance just this once. It's not like Jacob will take any notice of him anyway." Edward turned to us as he obviously heard Alice's remarks and she just smirked at him. I was worried, but I decided that they needed to sort out this one on their own; I really didn't have the energy for it at the moment.

Billy and Sue moved into the kitchen and seated themselves around the table. Edward and Jacob had obviously finished their discussion and both moved into the kitchen scowling at each other as they did so.

I rolled my eyes at them both as I set down the tray of coffee cups on the table and then went back to cutting up the cake that Sue had bought with her from Esme. Edward had taken up his position of leaning against the kitchen sink with his arms folded, while glaring at Jake. Alice was sitting on the kitchen bench near him, her legs dangling down and swinging. Billy was eyeing off Edward and Alice, as if summing them up, and it was turning into a glare fest between the three of them. It was beginning to feel like battle lines had been drawn with me being right in the middle of it all.

Sue tried to keep up a cheerful banter, talking about Esme's cake, but it fell short as I took my chair. It really was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and I felt I couldn't bear any more of it.

"Okay you lot, enough! Please, can we all just try to get along? We have a lot at stake here today, can we all just think about Charlie, and what is best for him? He doesn't have any idea what he is going to wake up to. It would be a lot better for him if we could get this tension out of the air between all of us. I thought we were making headway last night Billy. You too Edward, please I need this to stop. Jacob, I appreciate that you are here supporting me, but I don't need this hostility. Charlie is our priority. We have already established that you are all going to work together, let s start putting that into practice shall we?"

Edward jumped down and came to put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry Bella, of course you are right. Jacob, Billy, I apologise, my protective nature towards Bella sometimes gets the better of me."

A long look passed between Edward and Jacob before he snorted, saying "You got that right Edward. You do tend to go a bit overboard, but if I'm honest, I guess I don't make it very easy for you sometimes." He laughed as he held his hands up "Ok, truce time hey? Let s start over. I'm wondering what a chocolate cake made by a vampire that doesn't eat food will taste like." He proceeded to take the biggest piece off the plate and shoved as much of it into his mouth as he could manage. He was making appreciative noises as he chewed and Alice couldn't take any more.

"Jesus Jacob, you could give Bella a run for her money in the inhaling food competition. Could you get any more gross?" Sue and Billy both laughed and assured her it was nothing compared to what the whole pack was like when they got together. The tension had lifted a little and I had to admit it was all I could ask for in the current situation. This really was a unique situation and getting along was never going to happen overnight. I appreciated that they were all at least making an effort.

Edward sat in the chair next to me and moved it close to mine so our legs were touching and took my hand. A move not missed by Jacob I could tell. His eyes narrowed but he said nothing. While I didn't like flaunting our relationship in front of Jacob, I couldn't help but be calmed by the cool comfort that Edwards proximity gave me. It was all I could do to not crawl into Edwards lap and I could tell from the look in Edward's eyes he felt the same way. I could also tell that he knew that was all we would manage for the time being and the fact that we were touching would be enough.

Once again Alice broke the building tension and asked Billy if he knew what Sam's plan was for leading the police to the attack site. I was reminded of the fact that Alice couldn't see what the wolves were doing.

"The search is involving a lot of the territory to the north west of the reservation, where Mark has been fishing with him often. By natural progression, Sam is thinking they should discover the attack site around midday. He doesn't want to push too hard in any one direction, letting the police search party find it themselves."

"What's going to happen when they do find it, how is it going to play out? I would like to get over to see Charlie sometime today if I can." I posed the question to nobody in particular, but wasn't surprised when Alice answered.

"Bella, the deputies will come here to tell you in person. As far as I can tell, they won't stay too long, to give you and Sue some privacy. From there, it will be classed as a missing person, presumed dead case. Carlisle and Edward will handle all the details with the police for you. No-one will expect to see you out and about, although there will be the usual people coming or calling to check on you. I will see that and we will deal with that as it comes. People will assume that you are just spending your time between us and your friends at La Push. Over the next few weeks you will be able to spend plenty of time with Charlie and not raise any suspicions while we work out the details of what is going to happen, where Charlie will live etc. In the short term though, once he is about to wake up, I still think it will be safer for you, Sue and Billy to stay here and let him come to terms with the first few hours on his own." I was about to argue with her and she knew it, so she stopped me before I could start.

"We know he is going to be amazingly controlled, but honestly Bella, it is such an overwhelming experience, it is better to not take any chances. You all will be safe here and Esme will bring you all back to our house as soon as we are absolutely sure it is safe. Once that happens, we will just have to play it by ear from there."

Billy huffed, obviously the thought of being looked after by a vampire didn't sit well with him, but he didn't argue. Instead he asked "So Carlisle is happy to have Sam and Jacob there at the house when this happens?"

Edward answered him "In the spirit of co-operation, he appreciates that there is a need for the pack to be there, but we all feel for the safety of both the wolves and Charlie, that they stay outside the house and keep their distance until we can fill Charlie in on the details of our agreement with the pack and check on his condition. We don't want any accidents happening. Charlie has been able to understand a lot of what we have been telling him throughout his change, which is amazing in itself. I have experienced the turmoil of my family's changes, and their thoughts were not nearly as coherent as Charlie's. I am still not sure though of how he will react to the scents and sounds that will assault him when he awakes, as these can be very disorienting. No matter how much he understands, it will overwhelm him at first."

Jacob spoke then "Will his first instinct be to attack us?"

"No, firstly Alice hasn't seen that happening and your scent is not appealing to us in that way at all. As long as there are no humans around, his thirst will be secondary to the sensory overload he will experience. It will be something he has to deal with though and taking him on a hunt will be one of the first orders of business to help him feel more comfortable. That is why we will need your brothers to search the surrounding area, making sure there are no humans in the vicinity of where we will take him to hunt. We don't want to push his control so soon after he wakes."

They continued to talk about the semantics of hunting and what to expect from Charlie. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get some space between this conversation and myself. I got up from the table and took my cup to the sink. Sue joined me there.

"Want to come outside for a bit with me?"

I nodded and looked at Edward, "We'll just be outside for a few minutes ok?" He looked like he wanted to join us but a look from Alice stopped him.

"Ok love,if you need me just yell." It was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes now and I had to suppress a giggle as I opened the back door and walked out to the bench in our back yard. I realised it was a relatively sunny day and thought about how ironic it was that the one day the sun was shining in Forks was the day we would pronounce my father missing, presumed dead.

**A/N: I am breaking this chapter here because if I keep going now this one will never end! I already have half the next one written and will post it as soon as I can.**

**To the people who have reviewed and added Changing Destiny to their alert list a very big thank you. Without your thoughts and messages it would be very hard to continue, so please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this fic. Real life has kicked me in the butt lately, but I am slowly regaining control! For those of you that have added this story to you favourites and to the ones who have reviewed, you have my eternal gratitude. You are a big part of why I am determined to continue this story. This chapter is not huge, but I ended it here because it felt right. The next one is much bigger and the story pace will pick up, I promise. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week or so. I don't have a beta, so please forgive my mistakes. **

**The usual disclaimer applies: SM owns the characters, we just love to keep talking about them!**

Sue joined me as I sat on the bench, both of us looking at the sky and savouring the patches of blue. They came about far too infrequently here in Forks. It made me think of my memories of Phoenix, the beautiful blue skies, so often untainted by clouds, the searing heat burning off the bitumen roads, lazy days spent around the small pool in Renee's backyard. I could feel the cool air from the forest that surrounded the house seeping into the backyard, mixing with the warmth from the sun, caressing my skin in a familiar feeling that I associated uniquely with Forks.

"So, do you think they can survive in there without breaking the house or each other for that matter?" Sue asked me with a wry smile on her face as she nodded towards the kitchen.

"They're going to have to I guess." I replied with a wry smile of my own. "Everyone is going to have to learn to live with the changes Charlie's attack has brought on us." I winced as I said "Some will have an easier time of it than others though."

I looked at Sue, thinking about her situation. Of any of us, it is her that this affects the most. The man she loves, the man who she was going to marry, is about to become something her tribe has always seen as a monster, a mortal enemy that should be wiped off the face of the earth.

So many thoughts were running through my head in that moment, but I seized on one that had been worrying me incessantly since this all came about.

"What about you Sue? You are a member of the tribal council; so much of your life revolves around the Quileute tribe and their wellbeing. Are you sure your relationship with Charlie can withstand this? How do you really feel, are you conflicted? Do you really want a future with Charlie now that he is going to be a vampire?" The questions flowed from my mouth in a torrent, and I stopped myself with some effort.

Sue was shaking her head and looking at me with a bemused expression. "Bella, I understand you are worried and have all these questions that need answers, but at the moment, I just don't have any for you. All I can do is assure you, I love your father and I know that he loves me," she smiled ruefully as she said this "although it took him long enough to realise that, and to come to terms with the fact that I had been married to one of his best friends before he died. " She shrugged, "The rest we will have to work out as we go."

I smiled to myself as I considered that, the silence surrounding us until she continued, "Charlie and I have already overcome a lot of hurdles to get to where we are. He is a proud and loyal man, and for a while both of us have struggled with the ghost of Harry always being between us. It has only been very recently that we have resolved ourselves with the fact that what we have between us is real, something to embrace and nurture, rather than be ashamed of. Harry was a wonderful husband to me and father to our children; to Charlie he was a best friend and confidant. He, Billy and Charlie had always shared a unique friendship - something that will be cherished forever by all of them. Life changes though, if one thing is constant in this world it is that - life changes and if you are going to survive, you need to change with it, embracing it and doing everything you can with what you are given. Harry is gone now, and his friendship with Charlie will always remain a wonderful memory, but what Charlie and I have is real and in the present. Harry would want us to be happy, we both know that and I won't allow Charlie's being bitten to come between us."

I chewed on my lip as I considered everything Sue had said. If I was honest with myself, I had to admit that the intensity of her and Charlie's relationship had shocked me. It wasn't that long ago that Harry Clearwater had died, leaving a hole, I'm sure, in both their hearts. I'm certain I am not the only one who has been surprised by the depth of their feelings, and I worried they were rushing into a relationship based on mutual loss. As soon as that thought took hold in my head, I chastised myself. Who the hell was I to question anyone else's feelings just because I didn't understand them? Look at your own history Bella you hypocrite, was the thought running through my head now. I mentally shrugged to myself and decided there were far more pressing things to worry about, and since Sue seemed determined to stand by Charlie - even considering the fact that he was about to turn into one of her tribes mortal enemies, it was not for me to question her decision.

"This really is new territory for all of us, isn't it?" I said.

Sue looked at me and for a fleeting second I saw the weight of everything that has happened on her face, a shadow crossing her features that was quickly replaced with determination.

"Yep" she replied "But it's something we are all going to deal with, because of all of us, it is Charlie that is facing the biggest change of all, through no fault of his own. This has been foretold, it's going to be a huge part of the Quileute history not to mention future, and I'll be damned if I let any of my tribe make it any harder on him than it already is."

I looked at her, seeing the determination and love for my father etched on her features, and couldn't help but feel that no matter what the future held for us, we would face it together, as a family.

"Come on," Sue held her hand out to me, "we probably shouldn't make them stay in the house together without us; I have a feeling that we will be needed as the only mature adult influences here!"

I laughed, and as we got up to go inside the back door was flung open and Edward and Alice rushed outside, followed behind closely by Jacob bringing Billy out with him.

"Sorry Bella, but the house stinks!" They all chorused together and then fell about laughing at their joke. Alice was frantically fanning the air around her while spraying herself with perfumed spray while Jacob ran to the nearest scented bush and was rubbing himself all over with handfuls of its leaves.

"Gotta get the stench out of me somehow Bells!" He chortled.

Edward rolled his eyes at him and came to me, pulling me into his embrace.

"He's being melodramatic love, but he is right, with all of us in the house together, it does rather grate on our senses!"

Billy and Sue just smiled and shook their heads at them all, enjoying the relief of the tension that the laughter brought about.

"Well, I guess you are all going to have to learn to deal with it I suppose. Maybe we are all better off spending time out here in the open anyway." I said as I eyed the back door of my house. It was only barely hanging in its place, the hinges having been bent out of all proportion during their unruly departure from the kitchen.

"Oh Shit! Sorry Bells!" was Jacobs reply as he went to inspect the damage. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at Alice and Edward, "It was their fault too!"

"Yeah, yeah, Jacob, blame us all you want, it's you who can't control your bodily functions!" Was Edwards s remark as they both went to inspect the damage.

"That s ok boys, you'll find Charlie has some tools of some sort in the shed, I'm sure you can redeem yourselves and dazzle us all at the same time with your carpentry skills." Sue said and laughed as we watched the two of them race to the shed, pushing and shoving each other as they went.

"Oh god," groaned Alice, "I don't need to have my visions to see that this could end in disaster."

We all chuckled at that and Billy went over to supervise the chaos that they were bringing down on Charlie's shed.

After an hour and much arguing, the job that should have taken minutes for two supernatural beings to complete was finally done. The door was back in its rightful place, and they had even repaired the droopy steps to the house as well. Calm had returned to my backyard.

Sue, Alice and I had returned to the kitchen and left the men outside to admire their handiwork and slap each other on the backs about what a good job they had done. All of us girls rolled our eyes at them, but it was a pleasant feeling of peace that fell on us as we worked together to make sandwiches to feed the "hungry humans" as Jacob so eloquently put it.

The hours passed, and just as I was about to ask Alice if she knew what was happening, her eyes hazed over in what I knew was a vision. She blinked and then looked directly at me.

"The police have found the attack site and we will hear from them soon. They have taken the bait and believe it was an animal attack. Everything is going as it should Bella. You need to prepare, they will be here in half an hour."

I looked at Edward and then at Sue. This was it. Sue nodded at me and as she did I made a decision. I would phone Renee this afternoon and tell her the news. She would want to come here, but I would put her off, telling her about Sue and Charlie s relationship and asking her to stay away for Sue's sake. I would tell her I would come to visit her with Edward soon, that I needed time to process everything. With our relationship being as it was, that is - me being the more mature, motherly one, I was sure she would do as I asked.

I looked at Alice and she had that faraway look on her face again. "Yes Bella that will work, for the meantime anyway."

I worried about the qualification at the end there but before I could say anything further, Jacobs s phone rang.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he replied as he checked the screen to see who was calling. "What? I have access to modern technology too you know!

I smiled and Edward explained, "He doesn't have contact with the rest of the pack telepathically unless he is in wolf form. Sam and the others are with the police, so they have to use normal means of communication."

"Oh, ok. I didn't think about that." It surprised me how much I had become used to the supernatural way of things and I sighed as I thought about how much the pack and vampires alike had to be aware of how their activities appeared to humans.

Jacob had a short conversation and turned to me as he closed the phone. "Alice is right. They all bought it, and will be doing their CSI thing to determine what happened, but they all think the same thing. It was an obvious animal attack. The two deputies are leaving to come here now."

I nodded and looked at Sue. I think our faces mirrored each other s grief. We held each other s hand and sat on the living room couch while we waited for the men to arrive.

It didn't take long; the deputies came into the house and told Sue and I the news. It wasn't hard to break down and give the policemen the reactions they expected from us. They left not long after, with offers of condolence and help with anything I needed from them.

I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes as I heard the police cruiser leave the driveway for the last time ever. "Can we leave now and go to be with my father, please?"  
He looked at me, then Alice, who gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

"Ok love." He looked at Sue, Billy and Jacob. "Would you all like to come now?"

They all nodded quietly and proceeded to stand.

Werewolf, Vampire, Quileute and just plain human, all stood together and made our way out to the cars, heading towards the Cullen s house and the man/vampire that had brought us all together.

**A/N : Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I know this update is very late. Please forgive me. **

**There were a few problems with my account here at fan fiction, so that kind of mucked me up a bit. I am having trouble being motivated at this point, but I really do want to continue this story. I hate it when something you are reading and invested in just stops, so I will keep plugging on to get it completed. **

**PS: Reviews would really help with the motivation issue!**

**The usual disclaimer applies: I just wish the characters were mine.**

We all unceremoniously piled into our respective cars. The drive over to the Cullens house was very quiet, each of us lost in our own trains of thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I was aware of Alice's small frame stiffening in the back seat from time to time. Edward would shoot her worried glances and I could see the infentisimal shakes of her head as they silently communicated. I fought the temptation to just ask them what they were talking about, because honestly, I was too exhausted to deal with whatever answer I got. I knew if it was something I needed to hear right this moment, Edward would tell me. I also knew Alice's brain was working overtime looking into the future, and I didn't want to interfere. I trusted them both to do what was best for all of us. All I could think about was just being able to sit with Charlie, and let him know I was there, that I hadn't abandoned him.

As we pulled up in front of the house, Esme appeared at my door and pulled me out of the car with vampire speed into a bear hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're here. He is doing so well, the change is coming along perfectly!"

As Esme released me and Edward came to stand beside me and take my hand, I could see Carlisle standing in the doorway, a encouraging smile on his face.

"Esme is right Bella, I've never seen a change so peaceful, Charlie is remarkable."

As Billy, Sue and Jacob arrived, Carlisle and Esme went to greet them also. Edward tugged gently on my hand as I turned to watch them. It was a surreal feeling, watching the members of the two families greeting each other. It warmed my heart. Edward had stopped to watch as well and chuckled a little as he leaned into my ear and spoke quietly.

"Yes, it certainly is going to take some getting used to isn't it?"

I shook my head as I looked at him. "Yep, but in a good way?" It came out as a question. He laughed then and nodded his agreement.

"Come on, lets get you inside to be with you father." As we walked into the family room Jasper stood from the couch where he and Alice had obviously been "saying hello" to one another.

"Bella, I'm sure you already know, but he's doing fine. I'm getting some conflicting emotions from him, but none of them are pain. He swings from confused to angry and then relieved. I'm also picking up on a lot of frustration as well. I've got no idea what thoughts are actually bringing these on but I think we are going to get an earful when he wakes."

Alice giggled then, "Oh Jas, you have nooo idea!"

Edward cringed as Sue and the others came in the door and had heard Jasper and Alice speaking.

"What do you mean Alice, what's going on?"

Everyone could see the anxiety in her face, and hear it in her voice. Alice was quick to calm her.

"No Sue, don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just that Charlie is, obviously, more than a little surprised by these events and I think we all know how well Charlie takes to being kept in the dark about things."

Jasper chuckled at this and Edward groaned at something he had obviously seen in Alice's mind.

"What the hell Alice? Let me in will you? Stop being a smart arse!"

Alice's light giggle was met by a glare from Edward.

"No way, brother dear. Charlie will let you know what he's thinking when he is ready. It's not for me to steal his thunder."

Everyone, except the vampires of the family who were used to this kind of conversation, were looking between the two of them like they had grown another head.

"Okay, Edward, for the rest of us here who don't have freaky vampire brains, please fill us in on what is going on."

"Alice has seen something to do with Charlie, but she is blocking me, and I am not getting anything from Charlie at all either. His mind is almost totally closed from me, although, I am getting a few choice words from him that I would rather not repeat."

Laughter rang out around the room then and Edward just stood there blinking. At the sound of the laughter, Emmett came bounding down the stairs. "Hey Bells," he grabbed me up into a hug and swung me around a couple of times before he put me back down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob flinch and Edwards head turned to him in a flash.

"It's ok Jacob, Emmett's just happy to see Bella and he has hugged her many times. He knows exactly what sort of pressure to use."

"I know that," Jacob's voice was tight, "It's just offputting to see some huge vampire pick her up like that, that's all."

Emmett glared at him while holding me protectively. "Don't worry mutt, I didn't take offence. Just FYI, I know exactly how much pressure is needed to crush heaps of things, dogs included."

"Emmett! That's enough!" Esme's eyes were flashing with indignation "Jacob is a guest in this house and I will not have you speak to him so. Apologise now!"

Emmett glared at Jacob, who glared back just as hard, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's ok Mrs Cullen, there's nothing to apologise for, I'm sure it's just his way of challenging me to another wrestling match - in the hope's he might win next time." Jacobs eyebrows rose as he regarded Emmett's reaction to his challenge.

Emmett guffawed. "Yeah right mutt, like you didn't cheat last time! In case you forgot, it was a draw remember. Bring it on though, I'm ready whenever you are!" Emmett clapped a huge hand on Jacobs shoulder then and they both laughed.

Esme was still still staring daggers at Emmett although you could see she was softening, when Carlisle suggested we go upstairs to visit with Charlie.

Edward and Jasper were laughing and shaking their heads at the two of them and Billy joined in. "Interesting times ahead I think" was all he said as Jacob lifted his chair easily and we all made our way upstairs.

As we entered the room, I was surprised to see Rosalie sitting with Charlie, an unopened book in her lap. She stood as we entered, and gave a typical huff, "Bout time you lot got here." Her demeanour belied her gruff words as she gazed at Charlie, and then looked at me. "He's boring company." She deadpanned as she left the room.

Alice smirked and a look passed between her and Jasper at Rosalie's words. I decided to file the question that was at the edge of my lips away for a later time. Sue and I went to Charlie, each taking one side of the bed while Jacob and Billy took up positions beside us. Edward stayed at the end of the bed, watching Charlie closely. I realised the rest of the Cullen's had left the room to give us time alone with him.

The change in Charlie was dramatic. His skin colour was noticeably paler, and his hair looked like he had just left the hairdressers after a colour treatment. It was a rich dark brown, with rust coloured highlights through it that gave it a beatiful shine. I was pleased to see there was still a touch of grey at his temples and was mesmerised by the contrast of the glossy hair and pale skin. He looked bigger somehow too, more filled out or something. He definately seemed to be broader across the shoulders than what he used to be. As I touched his hand I was met with the cool skin I had become accustomed to. When I laid a hand on his chest that was rising in shaky breaths intermittently, I could feel the steady thump of his heart that hadn't yet stopped beating.

I looked over at Sue and saw the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks. I held my hand out to her over Charlie's chest so she took it and gave a squeeze, then rested our joined hands softly on his chest. Jacob was beside me and I felt his warm hand gently descend on my shoulder. It gave me great comfort as we sat at the side of my dying father.

I don't know how long we had been there, holding silent vigil over Charlie, when I looked up to see that Edward was no longer in the room. Jacob was still beside me, his hand now holding mine as he realised who I was looking for.

"He left a little while ago, I don't think he will have gone far though. Go on, go find him. We'll stay here with Charlie."

I didn't want to leave Charlie, but I also longed for Edward's embrace. Nothing comforted me more than his strong arms around me. Sue looked up as Seth entered the room, telling us he had finished his turn on patrol and was eager to see Charlie. Sue was obviously glad to see her son and then said "Go on Bella, we probably all need to stretch our legs actually, I think a cuppa would do us all a lot of good also."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Esme entered the room with a tray of hot coffees for all of the humans. Alice was right behind her with what looked like a mountain of cakes and sandwiches. Seth shot her an appreciative glance and eyed the food. "Thanks Mrs Cullen, I heard that cake you baked this morning was excellent!" Esme's tinkling laugh filled the room, as she told Seth it was her pleasure to have people to cook for that had an appetite like his."

"Yeah, it's not like you need to be psychic to work out that food kind of rules your world Seth." Alice laughed. They laid the food and coffee out on the small table that had appeared in the room seemingly for this express purpose and they all helped themselves while profusely thanking Esme. Alice came to me and took my arm, "Come on, Esme is in her element here, lets let her enjoy it. I've got important things to discuss with you." Edward appeared in the doorway then and only had eyes for me.

Alice groaned and let me go. "Ok, fine, you two can have some time then, but I really need to speak to Bella and Sue too, as soon as I can." Sue heard and turned to look at us questioningly.

"It's nothing to worry about Sue, it's just that Charlie is going to need new clothes, shoes and things, since the change alters the shape of your body somewhat. I just wanted your input and to know if it was ok to go ahead and order him some stuff." She looked innocently between Sue and I and I groaned.

"Alice, am I correct in assuming that you have already seen what we would want in these things for Charlie and what his needs would be?" Sue asked.

Alice nodded enthusiastically in reply "Yes, but I thought it was rude to go ahead and order it all without asking you guys first."

"Then go ahead. Thank you for thinking of these things for us."

Alice gave a little squeal and hugged Sue and I quickly before disappearing out the door in a flash.

"Oh, Sue" I groaned again, "You have no idea what you have just set in motion!"

Sue looked worried and Edward, Esme and I laughed while telling her it was nothing to be worried about, but that she needed to just go with the flow when it came to Alice and her shopping habits. At her raised eyebrow, I realised she still didn't understand.

"Put it this way Sue, when it comes to shopping, Alice never does things by halves."

This comment was met by a laugh down the hall where Alice was already hard at work decimating the stock of the shopping sites she frequented.

Esme left to go back downstairs as I ushered Edward out the door and led him towards his room. I had barely heard his door close behind us when I felt cool arms around me, enveloping me in his heady scent.

I leant back into his embrace. He picked me up and deposited me gently on his bed, his cool arms never breaking their hold on me.

"Mmmn, it's been too long since I held you like this" he said as he laid down beside me, his cool breath fanning my skin as he peppered soft kisses behind my ears and down to my throat. "I've missed you."

I revelled in his cool embrace, enjoying the feel of his body spooning mine, sighing contentedly as his hands roamed my body, and his lips worshipped my throat.

"Me too." I said as I pulled his chin up to meet my lips. He kissed me hungrily, as our bodies entwined, our legs wrapped around each other. I whimpered as my hips automatically pushed up to meet his, grinding myself into him. He responded with a growl and moved his hand up to cup my breast under my shirt. I needed the contact with him desperately, and almost cried as I felt him pull away slightly, hating the small distance between us instantly.

"Bella, we can't, we are in a house full of supernaturally gifted people. Now is definitely not the time."

"Oh god, Edward, I don't care!" The words were out of my mouth before I realised I had thought them.

He chuckled as he lay back down beside me, turning me to face him.

"Yeah you do, trust me." He said quietly. "Jacob is just a few doors down the hall remember. As much as I would like to rub it in, I'm sure you dont."

He whispered the last few words, but I wasn't sure that that would stop Jacob or Seth hearing him. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks and instantly regretted my actions. Edward was right, this was not the time or the place.

It wasn't so easy to convince my body of that though, so I sat up and moved away from Edward's embrace. The small distance between us wasn't enough, so I stood and paced his room.

He adjusted his position on the bed so that he could watch me, I could see the conceited grin pulling at his lips, and for some reason it made me angry.

"Oh cut it out Edward!" I picked up a cusion we had dislodged from bed and threw it at him. Naturally, he caught it easily and then placed it back in it's original position. I huffed and continued to pace.

"I'm sorry love, I don't mean to upset you." He patted the bed beside him. "Come, sit with me. We haven't had much time alone together, I don't want to waste it with you halfway across the room from me."

I sat back down on the bed, but didn't lie beside him. I didn't trust myself enough to keep my hands to myself otherwise. Even so, I couldn't help leaning in to him a bit and sighed with contentment when he reached up and started rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs on my shoulders.

"You're so tense Bella, try and relax a little. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head no, but his question made me realise that he hadn't hunted for days. I turned to look at his eyes, they were darker than their usual gold and a purplish hue marred the beaty of his skin under them.

"What about you? You haven't hunted in almost a week. Maybe you should go out now before Charlie wakes."

"It's ok, I will go later this evening when you are asleep. Jas and Emmett will probably come with me, but the others will stay here with you while I'm gone. We all will be going at one point or another before Charlie wakes."

"So, I'm staying here tonight then?"

"Yes, Sue is too I think. Charlie won't wake for 30 or so hours so you both have some time to rest before you will need to leave for while.

My stomach knotted and an unfamiliar weight of despair fell on my shoulders at his words. All of a sudden, it was real. This was really happening. Fuck! I thought I had accepted it, but suddenly it hit me -  
Charlie will be a vampire!

He will know all about Edward and his family, the truth about everything that has gone on in my life since I moved back to Forks. Oh god! I couldn't for the life of me guess how he was going to react about all that, let alone the fact that he was now a vampire. He had only just started to accept Edwards presence in my life and now his life would be intertwined with the Cullens for eternity! Holy Shit! I think I liked it better when my befuddled brain wasn't processing things properly.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, breathing in through my nose noisily.

Edward stopped his ministrations on my shoulders and turned me around so that he could look at me. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" He gripped my shoulders tightly, worried dark eyes searching mine.

"How is he ever going to cope with this?" I wailed.

"Everything he knows about his life is over. He is the type of person who wouldn't believe in the supernatural even if it jumped up and punched him in the face. Now he is going to be the living proof of it! His daughter and the woman he loves have known about it and been involved in a supernatural world right under his nose. He isn't going to take any of this well Edward!"

Edward snorted at me in reply. I'm sure my eyes must have nearly popped out of my head, because Edward was apologising profusely as I tried to work out who the hell this guy was in front of me, and what had he done with my Edward.

"I'm sorry love! It's just that "he isn't going to take this well" is a huge understatement of his reaction if the small part of Alice's visions I've been able to see are anything to go by."

He now had the good grace to compose himself as he earnestly tried to make his point.

"Alice has been keeping me out of her head recently, so I haven't seen her more recent visions, and the ones I have seen were sketchy at times. We are guessing that's because of the wolves involvement. It was very clear from early on though, as you know, that he will be very controlled as far as his blood lust goes." He says this part quickly, I'm guessing because he wants to reassure me. I sit quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"Having said that though," now he hesitates and looks at me nervously before he goes on "from what I did see, he is going to be angry. I mean really pissed off, with Carlisle and myself and Billy. It's another reason why we don't want you or Sue anywhere near him until he has, umm, calmed down a bit." His words come out more quickly than I am used to hearing and I can't help but wonder what he has seen to have him so nervous.

Before I could question him further the door was flung open and in pranced Alice. I don't miss the look that passes between her and Edward, but am prevented from pressing him further by the maniacal pixie dragging me out of his room.

"Oh come on Bella, you two have the rest of eternity together to canoodle, right now we have things to discuss!"

I know what she is doing and can see Edward hesitate as he stands up, ready to stop Alice dragging me out of the room.

Alice stops of her own accord and looks between the two of us.

"It's ok Alice, you don't need to rescue him. Edward, I get it. Charlie's not going to be happy," I sigh as Alice lets go of my arm. "I didn't expect that he would be, and I don't blame any of you for this. Obviously Charlie is going to though, at first anyway, and I'm sorry about that. It would have happened whether I was involved with you guys or not. Vampires exist. There is nothing any human can do about that, even if they did know about them. As humans, we are at risk. If I hadn't been involved with you Edward, then Charlie's life would have ended, and I would be without a father."

I narrowed my eyes as I realised something else. I pointed a finger at Edward, "Don't you even think about feeling guilty and blaming yourself for this happening either! I mean that Edward. Now I can have my father with me for eternity. It may take a while for him to accept his fate, but he will. I'm sure of that. Without you and your family, he would have been killed and I would never have understood why. So promise me. Promise me you will not go down that path again!"

Tears started to pool in my eyes and I felt helpless as I realised that was exactly what he would do if I couldn't convince him otherwise. He and Alice both took one hand each and helped me to the couch near the window.

"Shhhsh. It's ok Bella," Alice soothed "He's a hard headed prick, but believe it or not, my brother is able to learn from his mistakes." She glared at him over my head and I felt rather than heard him suck a deep breath in. "Aren't you?" she challenged him.

He looked me in the eyes, dazzling me once again. "I promise Bella, I will not let my insecurities ever come between us again. You make a good point, it would have happened whether or not you and Charlie knew us. I'm just glad we are able to be here for him. He's going to need us all."

Alice jumped up, dragging me with her again.

"Now, I really do have things to discuss with you and Sue, come on!"

Edward sighed with resignation, "You go, I need to speak with Billy and Carlisle anyway. I'll see you in a bit." He kissed my temple and smiled as he followed Alice and I out into the hallway where we were met by Sue coming out of Charlies room.

She shrugged, "Billy, Jacob and Seth are in there. I thought I'd give them some boy time alone with him. So, what were you wanting to talk to us about Alice?"

Sue and I were swept up in the whirlwind that was Alice in a wardrobe organising frenzy for the next hour or so. I think I drifted off a little during it all but was impressed when I realised that Sue was able to reign Alice in somewhat. I made a mental note to ask her sometime how she did it. We then spent some time with Esme in the kitchen. Sue was comparing recipes with her and telling Esme about some of the traditional Quileute favourites. I was beginning to get the feeling that Sue and I were being 'handled', but pushed the feeling aside.

To my surprise, time was passing quickly, and as we once again found ourselves in Charlies room I noted that it was dark outside. All of the Cullens were there, Billy and Seth also. Jacob had left to go on patrol for the night. Leah had been in to sit with her mother for a while but was now out on patrol also. I think she found it very uncomfortable to be here and was touched that she would make the effort at all.

Charlie was so peaceful, I would have sworn he was sleeping. I couldn't help the yawn that I tried to suppress and Edward didn't miss it either.

"Come on love, time for the human to get some sleep, yeah?"

I nodded and remembered that he was going to hunt while I was asleep, so I didn't need much motivation to get myself organised for bed. Everyone seemed to take that as their cue and Billy and Seth took their leave, apparently Embry was on his way to pick them up. They both promised to return early in the morning.

Sue stood up and Esme offered to show her to the room she had made up for her. I was a little surprised she wasn't staying in here with Charlie, but didn't say anything. I would ask Edward later. Alice turned to look at Edward and they conversed silently again. I couldn't help but wonder if it was about me and my decision to ask Edward about Sue's sleeping arrangements.

I didn't have to wonder long. After we said goodnight to everyone and Edward and I returned to his room, he explained that yes, Alice had seen me ask the question.

"Carlisle didn't think it was a good idea for Sue to stay in Charlie's room in case he woke early. There is no reason to believe that he will but really, we are taking a risk having you both in the house as it is tonight. Alice's visions aren't as reliable as they usually are, so we are just being careful. It is better to have a little distance, just in case."

"Oh, ok, fair enough I guess." I was just happy that I was here tonight. I'm not sure I could deal with being at home without Edward while he went hunting. At least I would be able to sleep here, knowing I was surrounded by people I love.

"So, are you leaving now then, to go hunting?"

"Just as soon as you are asleep love."

He folded down the covers and after I showered and changed I fell gratefully into the deliciously comfortable bed. Edward lay beside me, combing his fingers through my hair while he hummed my lullaby softly in my ear. His soothing presence chased away the worries that inevitably build in my head as I lay there and it wasn't long before I felt my eyes grow heavy and my body relax.

I think I hear him chuckle as I tell him I love him but am partly aware it comes out as a mumble. Oh well, his chuckle tells me he knew what I meant and that allows me to finally fall over the edge and succumb to a much needed sleep.

-00000-

"Bella, wake up, Bella!"

I was aware of Edward shaking me, I just couldn't get my body to respond to what my mind was asking it to do. I groaned and was able to force my eyes open with a herculean effort. Well one eye anyway.

"What, huh? Wh.. what's going on?"

Both eyes were now open and I was aware of early morning sunlight filtering into the room, lighting the room enough for me to be able to see Edwards worried eyes pleading with me.

"Bella, Alice had a new vision. Charlie is waking earlier than we expected. GET UP!"

**AN:****Ok we're moving on now! Please,Please, Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long to update but life here in Queensland has been a little crazy lately. To the people that reviewed last chapter, thank you so much. Your words have encouraged me to keep going with this chapter. I will try to have the next one up sooner.**

Disclaimer: The original story belongs to S. Meyer, I am just grateful she allows us to play in her playground.

**_"Bella, Alice had a new vision. Charlie is waking earlier than we expected. GET UP!"_**

-Epov-

The vision played in my head on permanent repeat. It was accompanied now by Alice's frantic thoughts.

"Edward, get Bella up NOW! I'll get Sue. Esme can take them back to Bella's house. We've got fifteen minutes!"

The rest of the family were flying into action, Rose had gone to bring the car around, Jasper and Emmett were on guard in Charlies room and Esme and Alice were gathering Sue's belongings and rousing her from sleep. Carlisle was standing at my bedroom door, waiting anxiously for Bella to get her bearings after being woken from a deep sleep. Outside, Seth had just phased so that he could inform the rest of the pack of what was about to unfold. Jacob was now anxiously pacing the perimeter of our property on the other side of the river after being shooed away by Alice once she got a glimpse of the vision. The wolves proximity to the house was messing with her visions, and she needed their distance to help clarify them. I was glad they were close though, as I was hoping that Jacob and Seth's presence would be calming for Charlie, although I didn't want to put them in harms way either. It was hard to tell what was going to happen as the the visions kept changing. The only constant was Alice's belief that it was happening in the next few minutes.

Carlisle's thoughts were anxious. He wanted Sue and Bella out of the house NOW. Their scents would be strong in the house and his thoughts turned to thinking Charlie should be taken outside and into the forest now, so as to spare him the pain of experiencing a human scent as soon as he woke.

"Yes! Right now Carlisle!" I heard Alice yell. Carlisle was instantly in motion, moving to Charlies room and lifting him gently out of the bed. Jasper had the door to the landing outside his room open and he and Emmett followed as Carlisle jumped with Charlie in his arms. They landed gracefully and took off running to the forest, Emmett stopping briefly to let a stunned Jacob and Seth know what they were doing before he too disappeared into the forest after Carlisle and Jasper.

I stopped myself from watching their progress through Jasper's thoughts and focused on Bella, who was now wide awake and changing quickly from her pajamas into jeans and sweatshirt.

"What the hell Edward? I thought this wouldn't happen until tonight? What changed?"

"We don't know Bella, the Vision just came on Alice suddenly. Perhaps it's the proximity of Jacob and Seth, I don't know."

I ran my hands through my hair, torn by the need to comfort Bella, but knowing I was needed out there with Carlisle and Charlie.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't have time to help you to the car, Alice and I are needed out there with your father. Esme and Rose will take you and Sue to your house and stay with you. The pack will have someone there with you also and we will pass word through them as to what is happening."

Tears were forming in her panicked eyes. Her heart was hammering in her chest and I became aware of Sue arriving at my door as her heart was beating a staccato in time with Bella's. I had to fight the urge to take Bella in my arms and soothe the terrified look from her face. Esme had the car keys in hand and Alice was a whirlwind as she grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room shouting back to Bella and Sue as we left.

"We'll let you know as soon as we know anything. Sorry but we have to go NOW!"

Alice and I went out the same window as Carlisle had and were following the scent of our family as we ran.

"She will be fine Edward, Esme and Rose will take good care of her and Sue, you know that. Your focus needs to be on Charlie now. Bella would want that and you know it." Alice was glaring at me as we ran. The forest whipped by us as we ran towards the clearing Alice had seen Carlisle take Charlie to. Her glare turned into a smile as I saw what was going through her head ", this is going to be sooo interesting!"

Before I had time to respond to her remark we were upon the small clearing. It was surrounded on three sides by vertical cliffs, ideal for our purpose. Alice and I came to a halt beside Jasper and Emmett in front of where Charlie was laying peacefully on the soft grass. We were all quiet as we listened to the frantic pounding of Charlies dying heart as it fought in vain to stay beating. Emmett and Carlisle moved out a little so that we would form a semi circle around Charlie, effectively cutting off any escape route for him, should he decide to run. Jasper tried to pull Alice back a little but she stopped him with a glare.

"Don't be ridiculous Jasper, it's fine, Charlie wont hurt me, or any of us for that matter. Now that we have him out of the house and away from any temptations, he will be ok. " She looked at me then and giggled, "Although if I were you Edward, I would move back a little, just to give you a head start should you feel the need to run." Emmett coughed to cover his laugh "Don't worry bro, I've got your back!"

I rolled my eyes and looked up as I heard Jacob and Seth arrive at the top of the cliffs. Alice heard them as well and called up to them. "That's good. Stay up there until we have a chance to talk to him. I think he may want to speak to you Jacob but I can't see very well where you're concerned so please just wait until he has time to process the situation."

Jacob nodded his assent as he was in wolf form and I was aware of Sam and the other members of the pack "talking" to him. Jacob was going to phase back to human form so as not to startle Charlie but Seth was going to stay in wolf form so that he could relay the information on what was happening back to the pack and therefore Bella and Sue.

"Any minute now", Carlisle said as we watched Charlies still form. The thumping of his heart seemed to get even faster. It was almost impossible to decipher one beat from another as it galloped in his chest before suddenly stopping altogether. Even though we didn't phsically need to, we all took a breath and held it as we waited for what was to happen next.

Nothing.

Charlie didn't move. I desperately tried to get a read on his thoughts, but there was nothing there to read. I gasped as I realised I hadn't been able to hear anything at all from Charlie for the last fifteen minutes or so. Carlisle looked at me but I just shrugged and shook my head, waiting desperately to hear or see any movement at all from Charlie's now seemingly lifeless body. Even Alice looked unsure.

"I can't see anything, it's like he's not here! I mean I know he is, I can litererally see him, but I can't SEE him, you know?" She ran through the visions in her head, trying to force new ones, and she was getting them - ones of Charlie in the future sometime, with snow on the ground, but nothing of his immediate future.

"You're not getting anything, because I don't want you to! How's it feel to not know what the hell is going right under you nose for once? Not nice is it?"

Charlie was on his feet in an instant and pointing furiously at Alice, then me before any of us could take in the fact that he was on his feet. It was like we were drugged or moving at human pace to his vampire speed. Jasper recovered the quickest and was in front of Alice in a protective stance, a feral growl of warning rumbling from his chest.

Emmett and Carlisle joined them and I just couldn't seem to get myself to move fast enough. I groaned in frustration and Charlies attention focused solely on me. He threw up his hands as if in defeat and moved backwards away from Alice and closer to the cliffs but never took his eyes from me.

"I won't hurt her Jasper, I'm just pissed off!" Alice's laugh rang out then and the tension lifted at the same time I seemed to regain my equilibrium.

"Oh Charlie, you're amazing!" she squealed and then moved towards him.

"Alice NO!" Jasper roared and grabbed her around the waist to stop her from going any further as Carlisle and I moved to stand between her and Charlie. For the first time in my very long life I was dumbstruck as I looked at Charlie. Thankfully Carlisle had more control over his faculties.

"Charlie? How do you feel?"

Charlie looked incredulously at him, "Feel? How the hell do you think I feel Carlisle?" His voice was eerily even. "I'm dead, aren't I? Or is the term undead?" He turned his attention back to me.

"How could you do this to Bella? How long has she known about all this? I'll frigging kill you, you bastard!"

With that, all hell broke loose. Carlisle pushed me out of the way as Emmett and Jasper jumped in front of me. I couldn't seem to move again. I mean I could, but it was as if I was moving in slow motion, pushing against air that felt like a solid cushion around me. I was on the ground where I had landed after Carlisle had pushed me about twenty feet away from Charlie. Emmett and Jasper had tackled Charlie to the ground and Carlisle had taken a defensive stance in front of me, but as I watched in horror, Emmett and Jasper went flying in the air backwards and slammed into the cliffs. Charlie was staring at me with hatred in his eyes and leaped towards me. At the same time Carlisle was slammed back into the cliffs by an invisible force. He landed right beside Jasper and Emmett who were moving, but sluggishly. It was what I imagined was the same manner as my futile efforts. Just as Charlie landed in front of me, Alice appeared at my side and yelled.

"Charlie, stop!"

"Yeah Charlie, if anyone is going to get the chance to rip him apart, it ought to be me don't ya think?" Jacobs voice came from beside Alice but I couldn't seem to turn to see him.

"Jacob" Charlie sneered. "I've got a bone to pick with you, and your father too ... " He paused as he screwed up his nose and looked at Jacob. "Jesus Jacob, you stink! What the hell have you been rolling in?"

"Charlie" I was able to function again and finally found my voice. "Calm down please, nobody here is going to hurt you, we are just here to help".

"Help? Yeah right! You've been nothing but helpful to both my daughter and me, haven't you? Look at the mess you've bought to her life. To both of us..." He looked from me to Alice and then to Jacob and his shoulders seemed to slump as the anger and fight seemed to leave him. It was quickly replaced with desperation. He moved away from us, back towards the cliffs where he pounded his fists and reduced part of the wall to rubble.

"Ohhh Jesus... what the hell... how can this be happening?..."

"Charlie, please, look at me." Carlisle had moved to his side. "I'm so sorry, we never wished for this to happen to you. Do you understand what has occurred? What you are now?"

He turned to look at Carlisle, and we all moved closer, not sure if Charlies relatively calm demeanor would stay in place. Carlisle understood our concern and took a step back from him, which only made Charlie snicker.

"It's alright, I've got it under control now I think. " He looked at each of us individually, seemingly seeing us for the first time, which in effect he was. His new vampiric senses would be able to process so much more than his feeble human ones. His eyes roamed our features and he blanched as he took in Jaspers battle scars. "God Jasper, what the hell happened to you?"

Jasper smiled back at him. "Battle scars Charlie. I've been through the wars over the years, but I've got to say, I've never seen anything like you and your abilities."

"Abilities? What do you mean?"

Carlisle interupted then "Charlie, we'll get to that in a minute. First of all, we need you to understand what has happened to you. Do you remember anything about the last few days?"

"What do you mean Carlisle. Do you mean do I remember that psycho who bit me, and then Alice being there, sucking on my neck.

Alice looked mortified as he continued.

"Yeah, I remember. I remember the fire burning through me and then Alice was there and the fire was getting smaller, but something happened and the fire got worse and worse. I was being burned alive, but nobody was putting out the flames... I could hear Bella. I heard her screaming for me and then Sue was there too. I had to put the flames out, I couldn't go on like that. I... I could see the lake, and I knew that if I could get to it, then Iwould be able to put out the fire. It took forever, and everything I had to drag myself there, but I made it." His voice trembled, then got stronger. "I made it and rolled into the lake and it put the flames out. It was like heaven, only it wasn't. I could hear you all talking to me, but I couldn't get near you all. I could hear Bella and Sue and Billy, but I couldn't see them. I couldn't get to them... It was driving me crazy... so that's when I decided I would wait. I know Bella, she's as stubborn as me. If I could hear her, then she was near, and she would find a way to me."

We all stood transfixed, waiting for him to continue. I still was not hearing his thoughts.

"Then I started to really listen to what everyone was saying. I could hear you Carlisle. I heard you while I was still burning, and then after I had put the flames out. Your voice and Alice's were what I held onto, it helped to try and focus on what you were explaining to me. Then I heard Bella." He looked straight at me then. "I know what you are Edward. I know what I am."

I waited for the rage to return, and the suffocating feeling of whatever it was that had restricted my movements before to envelop me. It never came though. Charlie just stood there, staring a me, then Carlisle. His gaze softened as he looked at Alice, but hardened again as it fell on Jacob beside her.

"I heard Sue tell me about the Quiluete legends, I'd heard them all before mind you, but I started to understand what she was saying." He scoffed as he continued "Billy talked of the treaty between his tribe and the vampires, and for some reason, it all made sense. After hearing everything that was being said, I started to understand what had really been going on all this time." He sighed and looked around us all again. His eyes rested on Jacob.

"Yeah, I know what I am now. And you Jacob, are you my enemy now? I know why everyone else is here, but you, you seem to be the odd one out?"

"No Charlie, I am not your enemy. I can't say I am comfortable being here but I am here to make sure you are ok and that you pose no danger. Hearing old Quil talk, you're apparently the second coming of God or something like that. You are very important to all of us, to our tribe. " He snorted as he said that "So yeah, I'm here as your friend, wanting to make sure you're ok. Dad would have been here for you if he was able."

"Hmmph. Billy. My oldest and dearest friend. I thought we knew everything about each other, he sure as hell knows all my secrets. Don't I feel the fool? I used to think he just considered it his duty as the tribes chief to believe in their legends."

I was in shock. There was no way Charlie should be able to stand here and have a conversation in the manner he was. It was as if he had just woken up from a nice sleep. He had to be thirsty and completely disoriented, but I could tell from his thoughts that he was relatively calm, his thirst just barely registering a scratch at the back of his throat. I was amazed as it registered that I could now recognise his thoughts. Moments ago, I could get nothing. I just couldn't understand it.

I wasn't the only one in shock. Jasper and Emmett were on high alert, watching Charlies every move. Jasper was sending calming waves of emotion Charlie's way, but I wasn't convinced it was his efforts that were creating the current ease of conversation. Charlie's thoughts were now taking on a bemused sense as he waited for someone to speak. He had decided that it was best to wait for Carlisle to say something as unease crept into his mind as he thought about how Carlise and Jas and Emmett had been thrown into the wall.

_"Did I do that?"_

"Yes Charlie, I think it was you." I answered his thought and he turned his attention to me.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Alice's tinkling laugh rang out. "Oh no Charlie, you didn't. Edward was responding to your thoughts. He can read minds. You are not the only talented vampire here you know!"

Surprise registed on Charlies face but he remained still and said nothing. His thoughts were something else altogether though. I cringed as I heard his outrage towards me but you would never know from his outward demeanor. He was remarkably in control of his actions.

"Yes Charlie, you have every right to be angry with me, and I am sorry for everything that has been kept from you. I can only say we have always acted in your and Bella's best interests." His outward demeanor did change then and everybody present could see that Charlie didn't agree with my sentiments. He still made no move towards me though, for which I was very thankful. At this point I didn't know what Charlie was capable of.

"Right now we have more pressing things to deal with, I promise we will talk about all of this later. Firstly we need to get you fed, it will help you feel more in control and comfortable. Are you thirsty?"

"I.. I think so. Is that the burn I can feel in the back of my throat?"

"Yes, Charlie. We can take you for a hunt. Do you rember us telling you about what we eat?"

"Yes. I understand." He grimaced as he realised what was ahead. "Will I be able to see Bella and Sue after that? Do they know where I am?"

"Charlie," Carlisle said, "They both know exactly where you are and we will have to wait and see how you are after you have fed. Alice is also talented. She can see future events, but her visions are determined by decisions. She has seen that you will be able to be around Bella and Sue but we cannot accept that as fact yet. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I will come with you."

"How do I do this, will I know what to do?

The thirst was becoming more intense for him, I could feel it. It was always that way when we thought about hunting. I didn't want to make him wait too much longer.

"Yes Charlie, you will know exactly what to do. It is an instinct that will come perfectly naturally to you, and as soon as you are fed we will take you to see Bella." Alice chimed in.

I bristled at Alice's words, and she scoffed at me. "Oh stop it Edward, you have seen the same thing I have. You know I would never put Bella in danger and besides, do you really think you could keep her away anyway?"

Jacob and I looked at each other and both answered at once. "We will if we have too."

Carlisle laughed "Yes, well, we will just have to see, wont we. Do you feel in control now Charlie?" He nodded his assent and his thoughts were in agreement. Since nobody was flying through the air propelled by some unseen force at the moment, I had to agree. His control truly was amazing.

"There are no humans in this area, and we will be right beside you. We will take you to a small herd nearby. What do you think Edward?"

I didn't like how fast this was happening and Jaspers thoughts were once again mirroring my own. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as we communicated silently.

_"What the hell Edward, what happened before? I've never seen anything like it. I don't know if we can stop him if he goes postal on us again. Carlisle seems to think its ok but I worry that he relies on Alice's visions too much though."_

I agreed with him. "Wait Carlisle. Charlie, before when you woke. You were angry with me and wanted to get to me. What happened to my brothers and Carlisle. Did you do that?"

"I don't know, it all happened so fast. I didn't do it consciously if that's what you think. All I wanted to do was rip Edward's head off. That was the only conscious thought I had." He looked at me "Don't think I don't still want to though, but at the moment I have other priorities."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and clapped Charlie on the shoulder. "Excellent. I can see some fun times ahead man! I would appreciate it though if you keep that mojo of yours aimed at Eddie here and not me, ok?"

Charlie looked at Emmett like he was crazy, but then laughed himself. "For the moment Emmett, yeah ok. But I can't make any promises if you annnoy me in the future though."

Carlisle looked at him appraisingly, "Really Charlie, we knew you were going to be different, but I am amazed by you. We will take you to hunt, but we must be prudent in how we proceed from there as far as being around Bella and Sue. We will not put them in danger. Do you understand?"

He nodded his agreement, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Carlisle."

"Well I guess there's no time like the present then, is there?" Alice was insistent.

Jacob looked uneasy. This was always going to be a difficult moment for him. It went against his instincts to allow a vampire free reign to hunt, let alone a newborn that was in fact someone who until a few days ago he looked upon as a second father.

"What if he loses control. I saw how you three were thrown around just now. How do we know that won't happen again?"

"Jacob, we don't have a choice. We have to take this step."

Charlie looked pained. "Jake. I don't know what happened before, but I promise you, the last thing I want is to hurt anyone. Maybe, I should just stay here for a while, or go further away into the wilderness. I WILL NOT allow myself to hurt anyone."

Alice looked to me as an idea formed in her head and I nodded in agreement. She turned towards Charlie.

"Charlie, you have to feed, but I have an idea. Usually I can be fairly certain of whether or not any given situation is going to be dangerous. Unfortunately, with the wolves close by my vision can be a little blurry." I rolled my eyes at that particular understatement. She ignored me as she continued.

"I knew you would be in control, but also a little angry with all of us. I didn't however see this particular manifestation of your talent. I _am_sure though that once you have fed we can all be a little bit more certain of you being less volatile. We will bring the meal to you. Would you mind staying here, while Jas and I go to find you something?"

Charlie looked to Carlisle who was now smiling. "I think that should work Alice. I know there is a herd of deer not far to the east of here. I think two should be sufficient for now."

"Great, be back in a sec!" She grabbed Jaspers hand and they took off running, leaving us in an uncomfortable silence.

Charlie turned toward the cliffs with his back to us and stood in contemplation of them as Jacob looked between Carlisle and myself.

_"Well, what now? I'm thinking I really don't want to be here watching him devour a deer. I'm going to go back up to the top of the cliffs to meet up with Seth. The rest of the pack are in position around us, should they be needed." _I nodded my agreement.

"Charlie?" Jacob spoke to his back, not ready yet to touch him or get too close. Charlie paused his contemplation of the cliffs to turn around again, looking Jake squarely in the eye.

"Are you off then Jake?"

"Yeah. I'll be right up there at the top of the cliffs with Seth. It's probably a good idea for me to not be too close while you're feeding."

"Hmmph. You're probably right." Charlie said as he looked up towards where Seth was positioned on the edge of the cliff.

_"Edward, watch him. He hasn't seen them in wolf form yet. I don't know how he will react." _Carlisle had the thought at the same time it registered with me. We both tensed, but needent have worried as Charlie muttered a low "Damn ..." and shook his head as he took in the sight of the huge wolf perched atop the cliff.

Seth, being Seth, raised a paw in acknowledgement of Charlie and we all laughed at the slightly comical sight of him doing so. It served to cut the tension a little.

"We'll be close Charlie. Once you've ... taken care of yourself, we'll talk again."

"Sure Jake, see you soon." With that Jacob left the clearing, his thoughts telling me of his relief that everything had gone reasonably well so far.

It was all very surreal. Carlisle wanted to talk to Charlie further about what he was feeling, but was reluctant to break the tense silence. We all stood looking at each other until Emmett couldn't help himself any longer.

"So Charlie, just how did you manage to throw us around like that anyway? Can you do it again so we can see how it works? And whats with the slow motion movement thing, what did you do?"

"Emmett!" Carlisle admonished him. "Leave it alone, let him get fed first and then we can talk about what happened."

"No Carlisle, its ok. He's right to be curious. I am too. I've got no idea what happened myself. "

He started pacing. "I was just so angry. I was really sick of knowing what was going around me, but not being able to talk or move. I wanted answers." He looked at me with what I considered to be confusion. "I wanted to kill Edward."

Emmett chuckled and muttered what I thought was "yeah, stand in line" and Carlisle looked worried.

"No, don't worry, I've got that urge under control for now." He glared at me. "But I just wanted to get to him and needed you guys out of my way. I don't know ..."

His thoughts were once again silent to me until I became aware of Alice and Jaspers scent and thoughts as they approached. They then appeared in the clearing each carrying a valiantly fighting doe.

Charlie caught the scent and as Alice released her doe, he pounced on it with a growl. He wasn't exactly graceful, but he was feeding without hesitation and I was aware of the relief the blood from the neck of the unfortunate doe was bringing him. He drained the second doe in record time and stood as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, leaving a bloody stain there.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought" He said as he dropped the does body to the ground and then looked at Carlisle. "Well, what happens now?"

"Well, Charlie, how do you feel about going back to our house, so that you can clean up and we can talk a little? Do you feel up to that?

He looked around the clearing, his gaze lingering on the deer. "What about these, do we just leave them here?"

"This time yes. We normally bury our kills, we don't like to leave any evidence of how they were killed lying around for humans to stumble upon." Carlisle was watching Charlie's reactions to his words. "However, this time, I know there are mountain lions in the area. I'm sure they will appreciate the meal we have left for them."

"Ok then," Charlie looked up as he spoke. "Jake you coming?"

There was a muffled laugh from above "Yeah Charlie, we'll see you there".

"Ok then, Charlie, we will all run with you. We won't leave your side." I said, hoping that thought wasn't going to infuriate him.

"Run? How far out are we. Will we be back by night?"

Alice giggled as she danced to his side. "Oh Charlie, we are about a ten minute run from the house. Come on, you are going to love running!" With that she started dragging him out of the clearing and we all stayed close. Each of us on alert for the slightest indication that anything might go wrong. Alice however didn't share our misgivings and was clearly enjoying herself as she watched Charlie become accustomed to his newfound speed.

The pack fell into position behind us, also on alert as we all headed back to the house unsure of what the remainder of the day would bring.

- 000 -

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'll say it again, please leave me a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The original story belongs to S. Meyer, I am just grateful she allows us to play in her playground.**

**A/N: I am sorry for the long delay, I have no excuse other than life got in the way!**

**BPOV**

The waiting was killing me. It had almost been an hour since we arrived here at my dad's house and I could see the waiting was affecting Sue in the same manner. I could hear Jared outside the house, pacing through the forest that bordered my father's home, an occasional howl piercing the quiet around us. Rose stood like a statue at the back door, waiting, I presumed, for the first inkling of news from the wolf outside. Esme was doing what Esme did best; caring for the family around her. She had the coffee brewing and had prepared some muffins from the packet mix she had found in our pantry. I watched mesmerized as she opened the oven door and pulled the extremely hot tray out with her bare hand. I would never get used to seeing things like that. I found it easy to forget that Esme was not human – her warmth and loving nature at odds with the obvious imperviousness of her skin as she deftly handled the hot tray and loaded the steaming muffins onto a cooling rack in front of us on my kitchen table.

A half howl-cough caught my attention at the same time Esme disappeared from the sink and reappeared at Rose's side by the door. They both stood facing the door with unreadable expressions on their face. I jumped as Sue's hand gripped my forearm and the back door opened to reveal Leah striding through it, not even acknowledging the two vampires standing guard there.

A huge grin appeared on her face as she looked at her mother and I was able to breathe again.

"Charlie is ok – he seems to have some kick-ass power and a bit of an attitude, but he has fed, and they are all returning to the Cullen house."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than Esme's phone chirped and was answered quickly. She spoke softly, watching me the whole time. I heard her say "certainly" and the next thing I knew the phone was on the table with Edward's voice coming through clearly on speakerphone.

"Bella, Sue, can you hear me?"

"Yes" we answered in tandem.

"Firstly, Charlie is well. His change has been absolutely successful and he is perfectly fine."

A high-pitched squeal and laughter could be heard in the background followed by a resounding crash, the sound of a scuffle, cursing and more laughter. I was instantly terrified.

"Edward, what happened, is everyone alright?"

"Yes Bella, everyone is fine although Emmett's pride and Esme's garden furniture have taken a bit of a hit."

I could see Rosalie's eye roll a split second before she murmured "Idiot".

"Why, what happened?" Sue was obviously concerned as she voiced the question that had been on my lips a second before.

"It's Emmett, Sue. He can't help himself – the idea of a vampire as strong as him brings out his competitive side and Charlie was intrigued with the idea of a wrestling match. Obviously , Emmett didn't win." Edward commented dryly.

Laughter rang out on both sides of the phone conversation and it felt good for the tension to be relieved a little.

"So what happens now?" was the next question Sue voiced, once again echoing my thoughts. Everyone in the room waited expectantly for Edwards' answer.

"Well, Alice seems positive that it will be safe for you both…." he paused, unsure of how to go on and I remembered what Leah had said as she came in the door.

"Edward", I asked "what is this power that dad seems to have? Leah mentioned it when she arrived."

We all looked at Leah and she spoke up "Ok, I'll leave that one up to you to explain blood… Edward". She had the good grace to look sheepish as she caught herself using that term in front of me. It surprised me a bit but I had other things on my mind.

"What is it Edward, what happened?"

"We don't know for sure yet, but it seems that Charlie has the ability to move things with his mind. By things, I mean people - so far at least. We haven't yet tried anything else. Emmett has volunteered to help in any way he can and he and Charlie are just having some fun at the moment." As he said this we heard a resounding "oomph" followed by more laughter, which, by the smile on Rosalie's face I understood to mean that the noise was Emmett, having the time of his life.

"Hang on Bella," I heard Edward say and realized he was talking to someone, Alice, I think on his end. "That could work actually, good idea …" we could hear over the phone.

Leah must have heard more than Sue or I could because with a quick "I'll be right back" and squeeze of her mother's shoulder she was out the door and into the forest behind the house. I assumed she had gone to phase so she could see for herself what was going on.

"Alright, what we are going to do is take Charlie into the house. Bella, you and Sue were there recently and your scent will have lingered in the rooms. Alice is suggesting a test run of sorts, which she assures us will be successful and then after that, having Jacob in closer proximity to Charlie to see if his reaction to the wolves scent is the same as ours. That test Alice is a little less sure of, but I promise you both we will all be right there to step in if there are any problems."

Sue looked worried, and her concern was clear when she turned to Esme.

"Esme – what if he can't control himself and looses it in your house? God knows what damage he could do!

Rosalie smiled and Esme shook her head "It's alright Sue, I'm sure he will be fine, Alice has seen it! Besides, he couldn't possibly do any more damage than Emmett and Jasper have over the years – and we still let them back in the house."

Leah returned then looking less than happy, I'm guessing because of Jacob being used as a crash test dummy of sorts.

"What does he think he is doing?" She said. "It's better if I do it – Charlie might pause a little if it is me! This is just male macho crap!"

"Leah" Sue said "We have to trust in Sam and Jacob and what they think is best. Charlie loves both of you, but even he would be the first to volunteer Jacob or one of the other men before he would put you in danger. I realize that goes against the grain with you, but that's just the way it is. Deal with it! We all have to deal with things we are not happy with at the moment."

The room was silent for a moment, everyone feeling for Sue and the horrible position she was in. I could see a hint of a smile on Rose's lips and briefly wondered what that was about, but Edward spoke on speakerphone and broke the silence as Leah stormed off out the back door.

"Alright, we are going ahead with the first part of the test now. I will call you back shortly."

**EPOV**

I made a concentrated effort to push the inner voice of everyone around me into the background as I hung up the phone. Charlie's thoughts were the most important and I needed to keep focused on them. It wasn't easy.

I could see Alice's vision playing out over again as someone – probably Emmett was deciding to make things more interesting by bringing some of Bella's dirty laundry into the living room. It didn't change the outcome, but Charlie's need to be with Bella and Sue would increase and cause him physical pain with a marked increase in the strength of their scent around him.

"Don't Emmett! Don't even consider it!" Alice spoke tersely to our brother.

"Did you see that Edward? It's not the need to feed that is going to hurt him. He needs the proximity of his loved ones!"

I nodded, "Ok. Charlie – are you ready for this?"

"Yep, lets do it" He replied and started walking toward the house.

Carlisle and I went in in front of him with Jasper and Emmett behind him. Alice came in last with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Bella's scent filled my mind immediately, along with Sue's and many others. There is not a chance it wouldn't affect Charlie in some manner. We all watched as he took in a deep breath and a tortured smile formed on his face.

"Wow. Is this what humans smell like?"

"It's what Bella and Sue smell like, Charlie." Carlisle said. "How are you feeling right now?"

Many different emotions were visible on Charlie's face. His mind was in overdrive. Memories of Bella – her voice during his change, blurry images of her growing up and clearer ones of her more recently were flashing through his mind. Sue, Seth and Leah after Harry's death were there also and then Sue, her smiling face flushed with happiness as he kissed her. He was becoming overwhelmed with the love he felt for these people and having a hard time accepting the fact that the wonderful scent surrounding him was that of those exact same people.

"It's ok, Charlie. It is perfectly normal for the scent to be appealing to you. " Carlisle said "You are doing extremely well, I " he was interrupted by Charlie.

"Extremely well!" he yelled, "You've got to be kidding me! They smell delicious! My daughter and my soon to be wife smell good enough to eat … literally! And you say I'm doing well….!"

"Yes Charlie. Exactly!" I stopped him before he could upset himself further. "Look at yourself. You are standing here thinking about how horrified you are that people you love smell wonderful. You are not tearing the place up, trying to find the source of the scent. You are thinking! That is far more than any newborn should be able to achieve. This is amazing control."

Charlie's eyes took in the entire room, yet he never moved a muscle. He surveyed everyone in the room and his gaze finally stopped on Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper smiled at him and we all felt the calming waves he began sending out.

"Charlie, this is far more control than I have ever seen in a newborn. And that is saying something because I have seen more than my fair share of them."

"Oh jeez Charlie" Emmett whined. "I was looking forward to having to take you out in here and maybe smashing some furniture. Esme couldn't be angry with me then. You are spoiling all my fun!"

**CHARLIE POV**

The wonderful scent enveloped me. I felt like I could take a swim in it, it was that thick around me in the room. I was horrified to think of the fact that my little girl could smell so wonderfully appetizing to me. Ever since I had become free from the unseen force that bound me during my change, my senses had been bombarded with multitudes of stimuli that were new to me. I was simultaneously aware of every nuance in the sounds, sights and scents all around me. Incredibly, I was automatically able to determine which tree a squirrel was scurrying up while at the same time hearing the heartbeat of another animal retreating in fear from what I could only assume was the presence of us out in the forest. I don't understand how my brain was able to process all of this, but at the same time I just knew, exactly what was happening all around me.

Now I was painfully aware of five pair of amber eyes and another six wolves in close proximity to the house all staring at me, waiting to see what I would do next.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Emmett. The scent is incredible. For some reason I keep on thinking about the feeling I used to get when I walked into Fran's Bakery here in town. That wonderful smell of fresh baked and still warm bread, but this is people I love that I can smell. There is no way I want to harm them, the same as I couldn't just eat every loaf of bread in that bakery. I have to have restraint. I will have it."

The smile that lit up Carlisle's face was mirrored on everyone's in the room. I was still anxious, but the edge on that anxiety was becoming blurred. It didn't feel right at all. I wondered if there was something wrong with me.

"Ok Jasper, knock it off with the calming will you? Otherwise, Charlie may just surprise us further and be the first vampire to fall asleep!" Edward said, which shocked me but then I remembered Carlisle talking to me and telling me during my change about the aspects of my new life I would have to become accustomed too.

"Huh, I guess I won't be falling asleep in front of the TV anymore eh? Great, at least I won't miss the end of any more games!"

Alice laughed – what a wonderful sound that is, and I flinched slightly as she launched herself at me with a hug in what should have been a rib breaking force.

"Charlie, there are so many new experiences you will have, we are going to have so much fun!"

As Alice disengaged herself Carlisle came over to me and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Charlie, I know I keep repeating this question, but, how do you feel?"

I shrugged "I'm ok, I think. The scent is still there, but if I don't concentrate on it, it fades into the background, sort of like the burn in my throat. It's there, but it is not overwhelming. I am pretty sure I can handle not needing to rip anything apart in here. It is just a matter of deciding not to I guess, although I am not sure how I will go around the actual source of the scent, but once again I just have this feeling that I don't want to lose control, so I'm not going to. It is the same as when the fire was eating me alive and I didn't want to feel it any more. I just have to do what ever it takes to make it stop. And I will, I am sure of it. Does that make sense?"

"No." Said Emmett in his usual diplomatic manner. "You shouldn't be able to just decide you don't want to do something. We should have to be holding you back to keep you from messing up the place! "

**EPOV**

Carlisle gave Emmett what could only be called a filthy look. "Charlie, what Emmett means is that while we understand what you are saying, your control is not the usual behavior of a newborn vampire that is only hours old. It is truly remarkable, but as Alice seems confident and your demeanor is as it is, I think we can call this little test a success! Do you think you feel up to trying the next phase? Shall we test your control with Jacob?"

"That depends, what were you talking about just before with Jasper and the calming waves? Is that what you were talking about earlier Jasper when you said something about abilities?" Charlie asked, and then cringed as he remembered I could read minds. He looked directly at Jasper for an answer.

"Yes Charlie. Carlisle was referring to the fact that along with Edward's mind reading, I also have an extra "ability" if you will. I am able to experience the emotions of both humans and vampires, as well as being able to influence them. I am able to calm groups of people down or excite them if needed. Any emotion you can feel, I can too. I can project it out around the room or manipulate it, if the situation requires it. Earlier, I thought a little calming was in order. I am sorry if that offends you, but I will do anything I think is needed to keep those around us safe."

"Well, that's just fine Jasper. That's one handy talent you have there. Feel free to help me out if you think I'm losing it – I don't have a problem with that at all." He paused as he looked out the huge window in front of us.

"So, I'm ready for the next phase if Jacob is. He didn't smell appealing at all back in the woods earlier, so I don't think it will be a problem now. The sooner we sort this out, the sooner I can see Bella and Sue, right? Do you really think it is a good idea to see them so soon though? I am conflicted, I feel like I'm missing something, like there is a need in me to be with them, but I don't want to put them in danger."

"Charlie listen to me," Alice stood in front of him, demanding his attention "you've heard about Jasper and Edward right? Well I have a little talent too! I can see things that will happen in the future. I get visions. They are not set in stone, rather they are possible outcomes of any given person's decisions, but they are usually very accurate. Right now, I can see that you are determined to have a future that includes Bella and Sue and your determination is what is going to enable this to happen. Talents are exceptions rather than the rule with vampires and we are an extremely rare coven, to have the talents here that we do. Having said that, I believe you have a talent also. I don't know what it is yet exactly, but you do have an extraordinary determination to be in control, as we are seeing right now. I think that your will is enough to enable you to be around your loved ones. I have seen it – they will be here with us before the day is over. It is going to be amazing! Now come on, lets get phase two happening so we can all be reunited again!"

Jacob and the rest of the pack could obviously hear our conversation and they had all moved in to the drive outside the front door.

We walked to the door in the same formation we entered, flanking Charlie front and rear. We need not have bothered though; as soon as the door opened the stench of the wolves was apparent even though both Sam and Jacob were in human form. Charlie recoiled in what I considered an overly dramatic grimace. He was being obvious about how their scent had the opposite effect on him to the one we feared.

"I said it before, I'll say it again. What the hell Jacob, have you not had a shower in a year or something? Have you boys always smelt this bad?"

Emmett guffawed, and Carlisle smiled. "Yes Charlie, they have a particular odor about them don't they? I believe it is an inbuilt defense mechanism between our species – we smell as revolting to them as they do to us. It is not something you would have noticed as a human though. So, am I correct in assuming they are not in the least bit appetizing to you?"

"Not in the least. I didn't find them appealing in the woods, so why would you assume I would here?"

"We suspected that was the case, but Jacob was not in as close proximity there as he is here, and to be fair, you had just woken as a newborn vampire. Your senses were overwhelmed, now you have had a little time to acclimatize and we had to be sure you were able to be in close proximity, hence this test."

As if to demonstrate the point Jacob took a step closer to Charlie. "Is it ok to come this close? Can you shake my hand Charlie?"

Charlie didn't hesitate; he took Jacob's hand and shook it firmly, then without warning pulled him into a hug. It was heartwarming to see, although Jacob had to pull back and remind Charlie of his strength. There was definite moisture in his eyes, although he wiped at his face and made a big deal about Charlie's stench in an effort to hide it. I think there would have been tears in Charlie's eyes too if he was able.

"Alright!" Emmett voice broke the awkward silence. "Now the real fun begins! Can we call the others and tell them to come home?"

"I don't know, Alice, what do you think?" Carlisle said.

"I can't really see at the moment, the visions with Charlie and very strange, like I'm looking through a muddy window. I can see Bella and Sue here though and they are happy. It is later on today – I can tell because the breakfast Esme had half made for them is still on the stove in the kitchen. I think as long as we are careful, it will be ok. Charlie is going to be an amazingly gifted vampire, with control to rival yours Carlisle. I think we should go ahead."

I could see the vision as clearly as Alice, and I knew how desperately Bella and Sue would want to see for themselves how well Charlie has survived, but I couldn't help be nervous about what was to come today. I would not allow Bella to be in harms way, but I couldn't deny her the opportunity to be with her father again. I opened my phone and made the call.

**A/N: The next chapter is half written and all worked out here in my head. I won't make a promise as to when it will be up. I will only say that I will try to have it within two weeks and that to hear some opinions would really help the process. Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Stepenie Meyer.  
**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long.  
**

**BPOV**

My phone rang at the same time Leah came through my back door with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes connected with her mothers and I could almost feel the relief flow between them. Esme answered the phone in a flash of movement and switched on the speakerphone again. Edwards voice came through loud and clear: "Bella, Sue. The test worked and Charlie's control is incredible! He was calm in the face of your scents in the house and the pack didn't tempt him at all. Quite the opposite actually." The chuckle from Edward was dwarfed through the speakerphone by Emmett's booming laugh. Sue and I both exhaled loudly and at the same time said "Thank God". Rose and Esme were beaming as they both started to clean away the remnants of our morning tea.

"So does this mean Sue and I can come back now? Do you think Charlie can handle it? What does Alice say? And Carlisle?" The words were tumbling out of my mouth in a hurry; the anticipation of seeing my father was almost too much. I wanted to be there, now! I looked at Sue and it was all over her face too, we both just wanted to be there with Charlie as soon as we could.

"We think so love. Carlisle wants you both to come home with Esme and Rose. Stay in the car at first though okay? Your scents will be lessened if you stay contained in the car at first. We have asked the wolves to leave for a few minutes to give Alice's visions a chance to become clearer. Would you ask Leah to do the same? She can go and meet up with the pack, then come back with them to the house. You both will be fine with Esme and Rose in the car. "

Leah's scowl showed her displeasure, but she was nodding just the same. "Mum, I'll see you back there. Please don't get out of the car until we are all in place, ok?"

"Sure Leah, we won't move until we are given the ok, I promise, but please just remember that this is Charlie. We both love him and if he does do anything unexpected, don't hurt him too badly, okay? Or hold it against him." She added almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, okay Mum, I'll try to remember that. I'm not making any promises though. Human or Vampire, Charlie or not, I can't say how I would handle it if I see someone trying to hurt you. I will try though."

Leah stalked out the back door without another word or look backwards.

Rose snorted, causing us all to turn in her direction. "What? She is just a little ray of sunshine, isn't she?

Pot calling the kettle, is what was going through my mind, and Esme looked at me and smirked. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

From the look on Rose's face, as she helped Sue gather her things, she probably did too. I appreciated the uncharacteristic effort Rose was making though to break the tension, and smiled right back at her.

"Edward, we are leaving in ten minutes, unless we hear from you before then. See you soon." I said as I hung up the phone and pocketed it. All we had to do now was wait and hope that Alice could give us the okay.

Ten minutes had passed without word from Edward.

"Okay then, are you ladies ready for this?" Esme asked.

"Yep, lets go!" Was all I said as I headed for the car.

**EPOV**

The pack had left our grounds and headed out to meet up with Leah back on Quileute land in the hope of Alice's vision clearing once they were no longer in close proximity.

"So pixie, what do you see?" Emmett asked. He wasn't able to keep quiet any longer; anxious to hear that our way forward was clear.

Alice was concentrating, visions of Bella and Sue sitting with us on the deck in the back of the house flitting through her mind. Charlie was there too, engaging in conversation as if it was any other normal day.

"All clear for later today, as far as I can see. I can't see them actually arriving here, I guess because the wolves were intent on being here then. I can see later today, and everything seems fine."

"Ok then, I will call the wolves and ask them to return."

They arrived within minutes. Everyone gathered in our front yard. The pack was on either side of the drive near the garage, where Esme would stop the car. Charlie was flanked by Emmett and Jasper, which was something he would have to get used to for the time being. He didn't seem bothered though. I think he was happy to see that we were all absolutely ready to do whatever was needed to keep our girls safe. Every now and then I would hear snippets of Charlie's mind. It was always as he was looking directly at me. He was trying to see if he could broadcast his thoughts to me. We were all enthralled with the possibilities of Charlie's gift, but still held a healthy dose of caution about what could happen.

Carlisle was thinking about a 'Jeanie' he had met during his stay at Volterra. This woman was able to imagine something she wanted or needed, and one way or another, it would usually happen. Someone would do something that would cause her 'wish' to occur. For instance, Carlisle had told me, Alexandra, the Jeanie, had hated Jane for her cruelty towards others. One day, when Jane had tortured one of the human staff of the castle for some perceived slight, Alexandra had come into the room and was horrified at Jane actions. Suddenly, Jane's power was nullified. The human girl, Cristina, was able to flee the room; unaware of why Jane had stopped, but thankful of the reprieve. At the same time, for no clear reason, Alfonso, a vampire that Jane couldn't stand entered the room and saw what had happened, much to Jane's dismay and embarrassment. As Jane was forbidden to use her gift on Alfonso, one of Aro's favorite henchmen, he had no hesitation in teasing her mercilessly for days. Aro had to put a stop to it, or Jane was going to end up defying his order to not harm Alfonso. He didn't want to have to punish her for disobedience. The interesting thing was, Alfonso could not explain why he ended up in the room at that end of the castle, and he just felt compelled to go there. When Aro questioned Alexandra about the incident, he could tell that she had just wanted Jane to stop torturing the human and maybe feel what it was like to be humiliated and hurt for herself. Alfonso's teasing was torture for Jane so that worked, although Alexandra hadn't specifically wished for Alfonso to walk in when he did. It just so happened that was the result.

I huffed to myself at that – Jane deserved so much more than what she received and when I voiced my opinion to Carlisle, he smiled.

"You may be right about that Edward, but Alexandra was of the same ilk as me, she didn't like the violence that surrounded her in the castle. She wouldn't wish physical pain on anyone, no matter how much they deserved it. She stayed because Aro wanted her there. He had given her asylum when she needed it. Her gift enthralled him, even though he didn't understand it. He wanted to study her, and find out exactly what she was capable of. He could not read all of her past you see, so she was an enigma to him. She had no coven to speak of; her sire was destroyed when the Romanian's tried to take them both into servitude for them. From the little Alexandra had told us, her sire was her uncle. They were Roma Gypsy's, and he had disappeared when she was 12. Ten years had passed since he had vanished with no explanation, when her entire family was attacked by a coven of vampires as they travelled. She watched her family be slaughtered and just as she was certain she was to die, her uncle appeared out of nowhere and took her with him. He was able to disappear and reappear at will. It all happened so quickly; her human mind could not keep up with what was happening.

One moment she was watching her family be slaughtered, and the next she was in a cave with her uncle. He explained to her about vampires and what had happened to her family and with her permission, he changed her. They stayed together for years until Vladimir and Stefan heard rumours of their abilities and hunted them down. When she lost her uncle, she ran to the only place she knew she would be safe from the Romanian's. Volterra. She threw herself on the Volturi's mercy and asked for their protection.

"So what happened to her?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know, she just disappeared one day, nobody had any idea where she went or what happened. Even Demetri could not track where she went. It has intrigued Aro for the better part of two century's.

I was about to ask Carlisle why he was thinking about this particular memory when we all became aware of the car about to turn into our drive. Bella and Sue were almost here.

I watched Charlie carefully. His face showed his determination but his mind was still silent to me. Jasper was throwing all the calm he could Charlie's way, and it was helping to an extent.

"Can you sense that Edward?" Jasper thought at me. His eyebrow raised as he appraised Charlie's emotions. "There is a friction there. I can't put a name to it, a building tension, or need. It's love, and fear and whoa, it just spiked big time!"

I gasped at the same time Jasper doubled over in pain. Charlie clutched at his chest and slumped towards the ground. Emmett caught him as he fell, but was stung by the heat emanating from his skin. It physically caused him pain. Charlie was out cold. At least that is what it looked like

We all rushed to him and I stared up into Carlisle's stunned eyes as he tried to check on Charlie but the heat coming from his skin would not allow Carlisle to touch him.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasper yelled.

None of us had an answer for him.

"Stop the car from coming any further!" I yelled out to Jacob, needlessly it seemed as Esme heard my plea and stopped where she was.

The pack surrounded the car, ready to protect the occupants from any danger Charlie might pose.

"Edward!" Rose screamed from the car. I was there in an instant, pushing Jacob out-of-the-way. Bella was out cold too, her skin burning at the same temperature as Charlie's.

Carlisle" I screamed as I pulled Bella out of the car and laid her gently on the soft grass beside the drive. "What's happening?" We were both checking Bella's vitals. Her heartbeat was strong although raised. Her temperature was at fever strength though. It was dangerously high.

"Get her into the house. A cold bath. Alice get lots of ice!" Carlisle ordered.

"On it!" Alice and Rose disappeared into the house as Sue sat beside Bella on the grass.

"She just passed out, right there beside me. She wasn't this hot before then, I know because we were holding hands in the car. She suddenly clutched at her heart and then fainted. Doctor Cullen, what is happening?" Esme was standing to the side and a sob escaped her as she watched helplessly.

"I have no idea Sue, but we need to get this fever down now. She needs an ice bath." Carlisle answered as I went to pick her up. Sue stopped me and laid a hand on Bella's forehead, "She feels like she is the same temperature as the wolves!" I could see a flicker of an idea go through her mind. "Where is Charlie? "" she asked.

"He has fainted as well Sue. What are you thinking?

"What do you mean fainted? Can vampires faint?"

My head snapped towards Charlie as I began to get a glimmer of his what could only be his mind. It wasn't a coherent thought as such, more so a fuzzy monologue of memories of Bella as a baby, then a newer memory of her here in Forks. As these memories became more intense, Jasper spoke up.

"Edward, he needs Bella. And she needs him. It's like they are fused, it's as if a current of need is passing between them. I've never felt anything like it. Can you not sense it?"

"Charlie's thoughts are open to me, at least we know he is still in the somewhere." I commented as I watched his inert form. "His thoughts are of Bella, memories of times they have been together over the years. I am not hearing anything from him, just seeing images of Bella." I wasn't sure of what to do. Jasper was adamant that there was a connection between them, but I could sense nothing of the sort. None of us had ever seen a vampire faint, let alone having Bella do the same at the same moment. Jasper was experiencing this incredible pull between the two and it was disturbing him.

Bella was my priority though. Charlie was still a newborn, a danger in itself, and far more durable than Bella. His needs could wait. Bella was in danger from this fever, or whatever the hell it was.

"Edward," Carlisle warned, "We need to get her in the house, now. Emmett, Jasper, please keep an eye on Charlie. I will be right back as soon as we have Bella taken care of."

I lifted my reason for being gently up off the ground and started toward the house. I got only as far as the front porch, when an unseen force stopped me. It felt like the cushion of air I met earlier when Charlie had first woken. Against my will, I was propelled towards Charlie with Bella lying helpless in my arms. I panicked and yelled for Carlisle's help as he and Jacob, who were closest to us, realized what was happening. They were powerless to stop it though. Both men were being held away from us by whatever force was propelling me toward Charlie.

Emmett and Jasper tried to stand between Charlie and myself, but they were brushed aside as Bella and I were brought right to him. Charlie was still unconscious, but as I watched helplessly, Bella woke and stared at me with unseeing eyes. She pulled herself out of my arms and knelt beside Charlie.

"Bella!" I screamed, but it was to no avail. It was as if she was in a trance as she took Charlie's hand. I could see the connection between them then. By the gasps of shock all around me, everyone could.

The air around the two was alight with an unearthly glow. We all could see what looked like an electric current running between the two of them, as if fusing them together.

I was terrified Charlie would wake and be overcome by Bella's scent, but there was nothing any of us could do. An invisible wall that could not be penetrated was holding us all away from them. No matter what we tried, the force field or whatever the hell it was held firm. Emmett was pounding against it time and again, his frustration and fear for Bella compounded by Jasper who being affected by everyone's extreme emotions. Alice was trying desperately to force a vision, but none were forthcoming.

"Stop!" someone called out from behind me. I turned around to find Sue looking at Bella and Charlie; memories of past tribal councils and prophecies foretold during them were flitting through her mind. She looked at me uncertainly, but with a growing determination she said, "Just wait, they will come back to us. If this is what I think it is, we just have to wait for the ascension to complete."

"The what?" I said, glaring at her. Every single vampire/wolf standing in our front yard echoed my words in their thoughts.

"I'm not sure, this should be impossible, but looking at them" she mumbled almost to herself "it is the only explanation."

"Sue" Carlisle said, "I think you had better explain what it is that you are thinking might have caused this."

She nodded and turned to Jacob, "Call Billy, we need both him and old Quill here. Now."

**Thanks for reading everyone. There are a couple of ways I could take this story. I'm not certain yet which way it will go. Could you please help me by letting me know your thoughts?**


End file.
